


Respite

by Midnight1890



Series: Wranduin's Misadventures [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Boys Kissing, Breaking Up & Making Up, Disappointment, Drinking, Eventual Smut, Forgiveness, Ghosts, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Internalized Homophobia, Introspection, Kissing at Midnight, Love Confessions, M/M, Men Crying, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Party, Post-Break Up, Pregnancy, Spirits, Tears, Trans Character, Unplanned Pregnancy, accidental murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight1890/pseuds/Midnight1890
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw, Kalecgos/Jaina Proudmoore, Tiffin Wrynn/Varian Wrynn, Turalyon/Alleria Windrunner, Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Series: Wranduin's Misadventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063802
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	1. Wrathion

"You mean to tell me, _none_ of your spies returned?" A familiar voice snarled, out of range of normal mortal earshot. Wrathion though, was no mortal. He was the last of the black dragons. Currently in his humanoid form, a thin, caramel colored elf with long curly black hair and glowing red eyes, thankfully though he was gifted with draconic senses even in this restricting form. "N'zoth is out there and we need answers _now!_ the voice continued. The black dragon snorted, ignoring his company's strange glance. Stormwind was a capital full of wonders and human life. The thatched roof houses and stone walls gave it the apperance of a city out of a story book. It pulled the look off well, despite the technology advancing more than fables usually accounted for. But the magnificent city was also home to one of the most infuriating mortals the black dragon had encountered.

Wrathion, the dragon, and Anduin, Stormwind's then prince, had met in Pandaria as teenagers, it hadn't taken them very long to fall in love, even though they were both princes, and one was extremely short lived compared to the other. Nonetheless, the dragon cared very deeply for his human and was heartbroken when he had to betray him for what, at the time, felt like the best choice he could have made, and maybe it was. The only thing he could confirm was that his actions had killed Anduin's father. 

Anduin’s first action as king, had been to chase Wrathion out of Stormwind, and Wrathion had had time to reflect and recollect himself. A year later, Magni, the Speaker of Azeroth had found the dragon and explained that the ancient evil of the Old Gods had returned, with the last of the Old Gods, N'zoth, having become active once again and the diamond dwarf had encouraged Wrathion to honor his family’s duty to protect Azeroth. 

Which brought him back to the walls of the human city. "We are doing all we can." A new voice said, placating the upset king. 

Wrathion stepped up a stair to the keep in the early afternoon sun, he felt as though he should be more worried about the conflict at hand, the Old God was no small threat after all, but the voices inside the keep gathered his attentions far quicker. 

"Ya ready for this lad?" The diamond dwarf asked.

Wrathion turned his simmering gaze to him, taking in a deep breath. They stood just outside the palace entryway. At the end of the long hallway, would be the man Wrathion both dreaded and yearned to see. "I was born ready." Wrathion replied, straightening, he hated that it was easy to read his anxiety, he'd rather not have Magni asking too many questions. Though the dwarf knew about the pairs friendship some years ago, he didn't need to know the full extent.

"Speaker Magni has come, along with a new... advisor, he claims to have information for us." The second voice continued as the pair made their way down the hall.

Anduin sighed, "By the Light, a _new_ advisor." He mumbled to himself as the door to the throne room opened.

Wrathion cleared his throat, earning the gaze of a red haired man, and a long blonde haired elf, a couple of alliance champions, but most importantly, the king.

Wrathion stared blankly at the man for a long moment. He hadn't expected him to look so... _different._ He was still soft in the face, giving him a boyish look but his body was broader than it had been, his sky blue eyes had dark shadows under them and his blonde haired reached his shoulders now, even though it was put in a pony tail. His full plate armor gave away the strength hidden behind a slim frame.

Wrathion stepped forward, into the throne room. _"Wrathion."_ Anduin breathed though he didn't seem particularly happy to see him. The king stood up sharply.

 _"Anduin!_ Its been so lon-" Wrathion registered distantly that Anduin was raising a clenched fist but didn't notice anything except his eyes turning dark violet for a moment and feeling a powerful collision of Anduin's fist with Wrathion's cheek. Despite how loud the impact was, there was an overwhelming silence that followed. The entire room was staring at them.

"Dragons." Magni grimaced finally.

Wrathion snarled as he staggered away. He was sure that had left a mark, breaking the illusion so the texture of black scales was revealed briefly but he recovered quickly. His cheek burned, his eyes stung with tears that threatened to pool over. His heart wrenched, what had happened to Anduin? The priest wouldn't hurt a fly unless he had to, what changed? Anduin's eyes were blue again, but still furious, "I suppose, I deserved that." Wrathion grunted shortly.

"Oh, you deserve more than that." Anduin growled stepping into Wrathion space again to get up in his face, though Wrathion just met his eyes calmly, masking the surprised hurt at Anduin's aggression. "My father is **dead** because of you!" Anduin bellowed.

"And my father is dead, because of the Old Gods." Wrathion retorted. The pair simply glared at one another for a long moment.

"Lad," Magni spoke finally, breaking their staring contest. "He's come to help us."

Anduin glanced back at Wrathion, who smiled gently at him.

The strode through the halls of the castle garden together after Anduin took a moment to collect himself. He seemed shocked by his own actions, even if he was still mad.

"Neltharion the Earth-Warder was once the protector of Azeroth, but N'zoth turned a noble mind to madness, and now, my father will only be remembered, as Deathwing." Wrathion was saying towards the end of their walk, Magni and a number of other notable mortal figures accompanied them, probably wisely given Anduin's outburst, Wrathion suspected N'zoth's influence in such aggression, Anduin was not violent by nature.

"And, as I haven't the least desire to share that fate, I've been studying how to avoid it." Wrathion continued, fighting a flinch when Anduin spun to face him. The blonde man's eyes flickered from angry to something else, as though he sensed Wrathion's automatic fear and... felt something about it.

The sentiment was lost quickly though. "Just... tell me how to prepare for this attack. Our armies-"

"Will be useless." Wrathion interjected, "N'zoth will strike-" Wrathion reached out to Anduin's temple though the human refused to make contact with him, "here." Anduin's eyes narrowed, "he will manipulate emotions, get people to act in ways contrary to their nature."

Anduin's gaze fell swiftly. When Wrathion's eyes followed it he saw that Anduin was staring at his balled up fist. "You won't be able to trust your senses. Your memories. Your friends."

Wrathion paused but a voice seperate to his began to speak. 

_**After all, what is real, if our perceptions cannot be trusted?** _

"Anduin." Wrathion prodded, he saw Anduin's eyes scan the horizon as though something was moving, though there was nothing. "Anduin!" Wrathion tried again. Nothing.

"Anduin!" Wrathion wasn't sure what he had done differently this time, but it worked, Anduin snapped out of it. The human turned to him slowly. "Don't you see, old friend? It has already begun." 

**

After that, the pair returned to council, Anduin apologized to his champions and sent them on their way before listening, if reluctantly, to Wrathion's plan to destroy the last Old God.

The two, now a human king and a dragon emperor, now had an oppertunity to begin their friendship anew. With old grudges being settled now, albeit violently. Throught the rest of the day Wrathion took a place among Anduin's advisors and Wrathion found that their interactions changed. While Anduin was still the gentle creature he had been, he had changed. Were 15 year old Anduin had been visibly outgoing and excitable, the now 20 year old Anduin seemed almost reserved, as though expressing his happiness would get him hurt, which Wrathion supposed he had played some part in that reaction. But even so, Anduin would crack a tiny smile occasionally or even a chuckle. 

Wrathion, on the other hand, hadn't changed as much, he thought. He was still secretive and quick witted. Secretive only because he kept most of his thoughts to himself. Wrathion's charm and intelligence had come a long way in their year apart. now a full drake, instead of only a whelp, Wrathion’s maturity enabled him to function faster and less emotionally. He understood mortal speech patterns better so he had better tools to win debates with- 

"You're staring." Genn Graymane, one of Anduin's advisors and friends, nudged the dragon under the table. 

"Apologies." Wrathion muttered as he tore his gaze away from the beautiful blonde man before him. Even after all this time, Anduin still took his breath away. His senses perked up as a waitress passed, he glanced up, breathing in her scent, one he knew very well, she was nesting. _Well no, humans don't have nests._ He corrected himself. _Pregnant, she’s pregnant._ He watched Anduin snap out of his thoughts just long enough to look at her. His pale blue eyes following her with a spark in them Wrathion hadn't seen since... Wrathion shifted uncomfortably. Rage boiled inside him, he knew it had no right to be there. Anduin was no longer his, he had no claim as to who ended up curled up with the human king at night. But that didn’t stop the fury and the hurt that sprung to his eyes at the thought.

Wrathion had always thought himself better than the greed his kind were known for but he scoffed to himself. He was as immune to his heart as he was immune to the need for air. Wave after wave of jumbled emotion crashed over him again and again until it became too much to sit in the presence of an angel. 

"Excuse me." He said loudly, standing up suddenly and stalking out of the dining hall. He dared not meet Anduin’s eyes as he stormed away.


	2. Anduin

Anduin was supposed to be focusing on Graymane. He was supposed to be thinking about the food on his plate. He was supposed to be thinking about pretty girls.

But he wasn't.

He could only think about what he had done. He had hit Wrathion. Hit someone he once loved. Someone who had once loved him.

_How did N'zoth sneak in without me noticing?_

Anduin had been fighting N'zoth's influence for some time, ever since receiving his injuries that led to him meeting Wrathion. Before N'zoth had been a clear voice in his head. Always been very noticeable in his mind. But this was the first time the Old God had forced him to do something and had come in so subtly.

 _Did I do that without his influence?_ Anduin couldn't help but think. _I'm not an abuser._ He forced himself to redirect. _It was N'zoth, I didn't want to hit him but N'zoth made him do it. I need to apologize._

He tried to put together a coherent apology when a woman passed him. She was pregnant and the sight of her caught him off guard for a second, he thought he recognized her, but realized he didn't, she just looked like a partner he had had as a companion for a night before she found other things to do.

He was grateful it wasn't her, that would add a layer of complexity to his life he didn't need. He couldn't have a baby right now, just couldn't.

How did his father do it for so many years? Both raise a son and rule a kingdom. Anduin knew how, he had sacrificed his own personal happiness to do the other two. After Anduin's mother died Varian was alone for the rest of his life.

Anduin was trying desperately to find a balance which allowed him to have all three, though he wasn't sure there was a balance. Well, right now it was not split between a child, a kingdom and himself. Right now it was just split between himself and his kingdom.

What he wanted, ultimately, was a husband. A man to share his life with and to rule alongside. What his kingdom wanted, and his father's spirit deserved, was an heir.

Well that wasn't entirely true on his part. He had very little preference as to what sex his partner was, but the person he had spent years and years thinking he was going to marry identified as male, so Anduin was in the habit of calling his future mate a male. Even though he had found both male and female sexual partners in the past.

In any case, he needed to apologize. Wrathion, while having messed up their relationship, possibly forever, did not deserve to be hit. Certainly not by a man who once loved him. Who maybe still did, even if he denied it.

A voice pierced into his thoughts. "King Anduin," Genn shook him gently. "Let us speak." 

Anduin sighed and stood, following the older man. Genn and his wife Mia had acted as stand in parents to Anduin after his own father had died, they had been there when he needed them and for that he was grateful.

Genn was the king of the worgen, humanoid wolves who could freely shift between their human form and their werewolf form. Graymane currently took his humanoid form, a tall man with gray hair and golden eyes. He wore his long coat which served as a surprisingly durable layer of protection and his raiper was sheathed against his hip.

"How can I help you Genn?" Anduin asked once the Worgen turned to face him, they had made it to a seperate room from the dining hall. Nothing too special about it, just somewhere quiet to talk.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Genn replied, "you seem, off." 

Anduin huffed. "You know why."

"N'zoth made you lash out against an old friend and I can imagine that would be startling. But what is _really_ going on?"

Anduin sighed, dammit Genn and his ability to read the young king so easily. "I loved him once." He explained quietly. "When I was little I saw men hitting their lovers for misbehaving, only occasionally but I swore to myself I would never do that to someone I loved, no matter how angry I was at them. Today, I broke that promise."

"You didn't." Genn assured him. "N'zoth did, the fact you are concerned about it proves it wasn't you. You aren't like that, we both know that, and I'm sure Wrathion knows it too."

Anduin shrugged. "I can't just pretend I didn't do anything."

"Of course not." Genn agreed. "You need to apologize, but stop beating yourself up over it, begin working on those meditations Velen taught you. Learn to defend yourself so something like that doesn't happen again."

"How am I supposed to fight an Old God?" Anduin complained. 

"Your father helped fight two of them, ask him."

Anduin grunted. "I do need to start talking with him again." The king agreed. The spirit of his father had on more than one occasion materialized to give Anduin advice and guidance when he needed it. Recently, Anduin had been so wrapped up in everything happening he hadn't had a chance to speak with him.

"Alright." Anduin said finally. "I'll apologize to him, but give me some time to figure out how I'm going to say it."

**

This was going to be harder than he thought it would be. It felt like when he had been planning to come out to his father, so much thought and planning and carefully chosen words. He wondered if it would turn out the same way as it had with his father, who had simply said "I know, I love you." And went about his day. While the second part Anduin was sure wasn't going to happen, the first he hoped would. He knew he needed Wrathion behind him right now, he was their only hope at winning this war. 

More importantly, he needed a friend his age who would understand what he was going through, at least a little. Even if they never were as close as they had been, Anduin felt that he could talk to Wrathion about the pressures he had endured for the last months.

Graymane's pressure for him to produce an heir, the feeling of being ripped between duty and desires, the fear of failing and disappointing everyone. Wrathion understood most if not all of those. His dragonflight was dying so he certainly felt the pressure to reformulated the black dragons. His duty and desires, while different than Anduin's still weighed on him. He had confessed to that some time before. Wrathion also had confessed that his biggest fear was going mad like his father and thus disappointing everyone who gave him a chance to be different then his family.

"Hey! Careful!" Wrathion's voice sliced through his mind.

Anduin blinked and looked up, seeing he had run into Wrathion by mistake. "Sorry." Anduin muttered. Then he realized something, were those, tear lines down his face? "Whats wrong?" Anduin asked, feeling his mood soften a little. As much as he felt angry at Wrathion he couldn't bare to see someone else hurt.

"Don't act like you care!" Wrathion hissed, "you didn't even acknowledge me walk out of dinner and now all the sudden you care?" 

Anduin stared at him. "You did?" He was a little stunned. "I didn't even notice." He admitted. "I was trying to find a way to apologize to you."

Wrathion's eyes met him for a long moment before flickering away. "Sure." 

"No really." Anduin insisted. "I am sorry about earlier, I don't know what came over me, you did not deserve to be hit like that, and not by me."

Wrathion took in a sharp breath. "I'm sorry, I need to go." Wrathion mumbled as he scurried away.


	3. Three Months

Three months. Three months before the party that served as a boiling point.

There hadn’t been too much to say about the party. Just a celebration of the Alliance king’s birthday. Whatever that meant. Singing and dancing and games and silly mortal pastries that tasted divine. Wrathion had found himself dancing with someone, they had certainly been attractive but Wrathion had sworn to himself that no other mortal besides Anduin would have been worth the effort and even that was becoming a distant memory. The human was so tense around him. A heavy hand landed on his shoulder when he pulled away from his partner. Wrathion pivoted to face the newcomer so fast his head throbbed once. Blue eyes met him, a muted frustration hidden behind their gentle gaze. "Your majesty." Wrathion gave a quick bow, "how can I help you?" _You don't usually talk to me outside of work anymore._ Wrathion thought.

Anduin stood rigid, stiff, despite Wrathion knowing the king generally enjoyed relaxing with the other guests. "We need to speak." He said plainly, Wrathion opened his mouth to reply but Anduin continued before Wrathion could remember which language to be speaking. "Privately."

Wrathion was baffled. What could possibly be so important, Anduin himself requested his presence? Where were his other advisors? Was there ill news? The king provided no answers as he stalked away, brushing past the other party guests.

Wrathion debated whether it would be weird to follow him. Anduin hadn't said the discussion should take place as soon as possible, but his tone implied it. Then again, Wrathion couldn't easily slip from the party on his own. It was Anduin's keep, he knew all the back hallways, not some guest who might have overstayed his welcome.

With a shrug, Anduin was almost out of sight by now so Wrathion decided to follow, giving a polite distance but keeping the blonde in sight as the king touched a stone brick on the side of of a wall. A section of the wall began to move with a long, but not piercing shuddering against the floor, and Wrathion looked around to see if anyone else was seeing what he was seeing. A golden bubble enveloped the area around the king and Wrathion, preventing anyone from seeing the other side of it, and silencing all noise from the other side, or at least, Wrathion guessed that was the case because both of those things were true on his side of the bubble. It made no sense for it not to be true on the other side.

"When did you learn that trick?" Wrathion asked as he glanced back up at the king, who stared at him expectantly.

"Jaina taught me a thing or two when I was younger," Anduin explained carefully. "She was always the fun adult to be around." He added after a moment, a small shrug accompanied his downcast gaze.

"Is it not a little suspicious to have a Light bubble surrounding one section of the room?"

"It is." Anduin's gaze lightened a little as Wrathion hurried to catch up. "That's why it only looks that way to you and me." The priest explained. "To everyone else, it looks like the wall, the bubble just marks the end of the illusion."

Wrathion smiled gently at him. "Jaina taught you well." 

"She taught me how to get away with having a little fun."

Wrathion quirked an eyebrow. "And what kind of fun are you trying to get away with now?"

Anduin froze. "Fun is maybe not the word for it." He considered for a long moment before continuing. "We need to talk."

"You said that." Wrathion agreed. "What about?"

"That man, is he your new lover?" Anduin's voice shook a little, his eyebrows knit tightly in concern.

"No," Wrathion replied honestly. "I have no lover. Why?"

To Wrathion's surprise, Anduin let out a soft sigh of relief. "Thank the Light." They passed the false wall into a well lit secret passage, clearly well-traveled, probably either by castle staff or perhaps Anduin himself. The wall shifted closed behind them and the sounds of the party resumed.

"Thank the Light?" Wrathion echoed, thoroughly confused now.

Anduin turned to him suddenly, arm leaning against the wall of the passage as he gazed directly at Wrathion, who tried not to shrink away. It was strange how close the human was now, Wrathion could feel his breath against his cheek. His scent was soft and delicate on his nose yet there was a suppressed desire and hope that was unmistakable. Wrathion was distantly aware that his draconic senses were giving him the hormones rolling off Anduin rather than his actual scent, but it provided some clarity to Anduin’s intentions.

A memory wriggled into the back of his mind, once, many years ago, the same flood of scents had been present on Anduin and... out of curiosity, Wrathion had coaxed him into acting on it. Wrathion struggled to remember the word for it.

"Listen," Anduin began, a bit breathless, "I am really sorry about lashing out at you, I shouldn't have."

The word occurred to Wrathion, arousal. "What are you getting on about?" Wrathion shrugged off the apology, Anduin had certainly repeated earnestly his apologies enough Wrathion believed him.

"I've missed you." Anduin admitted, "I'm so confused and stressed and lonely... I just- I need someone who will understand what I'm going through, at least for a little while."

"And you want me?" Wrathion asked before Anduin could continue.

"I tried other people, I tried to move on, but I can't. They aren't you and I was a fool to think they were."

Wrathion thought about being offended that Anduin was upset at the idea of Wrathion having a new lover when he had just admitted to taking a few of his own, but he didn't get a chance because Anduin's lips met his own in a sudden moment of desperation.

Anduin still wore his heavy plate armor but the human pressed his abdomen against Wrathion, telling him everything that the metal hid. Wrathion almost let himself get swept away in the moment but in a heartbeat of clarity, he grabbed Anduin's face and pulled him away briefly. "How much have you had to drink?" Wrathion asked.

"Not enough," Anduin grunted. "I'm sober, I swear it."

"Wish you weren't?" Wrathion smiled at him breathlessly.

"Well if this goes horribly I could at least blame the alcohol for hating myself in the morning."

Wrathion huffed, "and the last time went poorly. I seem to recall you saying that was the best bl-" Anduin kissed him again. Fiercely.

"If you don't want to, stop me." Anduin panted after they pulled away for air. "I won't force you to do this."

"I know you won't." Wrathion breathed, pulling him back into the kiss.

Anduin's tongue brushed against the seam of Wrathion's lips, requesting permission to have access. Access which Wrathion granted readily. Their tongues danced together in to the rising drumming of their hearts and Wrathion couldn't help but groan into Anduin's mouth. The man's hands travel down the dragon's sides until he reaches his backside, which he grips with some strange appreciation that he rarely saw from Anduin.

"Chambers." Wrathion gasped out as Anduin's plated belly rubbed against him again. Yes, they needed some privacy, more than the secret passage could provide. Bedding to be tangled in, no more armor or worries or responsibilities. Just their bodies and the pleasure that would bring. Heat pooled between his legs, some part of him was stirring, some part of him that he had spent years repressing was now coming to light. "Anduin, wait-" Anduin grunted and pulled away, his expression aroused, but listening. "My body... isn't what you expect it to be."

"As in?" Anduin whispered.

Wrathion took one of Anduin's palms from his rear to his chest. Where Anduin might have expected the flat pectorals of his upper chest, he instead found small perky breasts. A part of Wrathion which the dragon hated.

Anduin pressed his face into Wrathion's collar, humming against his skin as thumbs brushed against him soothingly. "Alright. I'm not worried about it. You have always been handsome and stunning, no matter what you present as."

Wrathion felt his face heat. "You flatter me," Wrathion murmured.

"It's not flattery if it's true," Anduin replies, nuzzling affectionately into him.

Wrathion huffed but tangled his fingers into Anduin's hair. "Chambers," Wrathion repeated.

Anduin groaned in a complaint but pulled away. Leading Wrathion down the narrow halls of the secret passage until they ended up in front of an ornate blue and golden door. Anduin pushed it open and herded his servants out of it, before returning to Wrathion and kissing him again.

Wrathion yipped in surprise when Anduin hefted him up in his arms. Anduin smiled at him, and Wrathion purred once he recovered his bearings. Anduin carried him to the bed, pressing him into the soft navy blue bedsheet, careful to keep his weight off his bad leg but also keeping the weight of the heavy plates from crushing Wrathion.

"Let me help you with those," Wrathion mumbled fiddling with the metal plates. Finally, the chest piece came loose and Anduin helps discard it to the floor. Next, come the shoulder pads, then his leg guards, boots, and finally, gloves.

Beneath, Anduin was much smaller, his frame lean yet muscled, body lost so much of the power it held. Right now, he was vulnerable, right now, just with Wrathion, he was vulnerable.

He was beautiful, even though he still had silk clothing on.

Wrathion exhaled gently, Anduin smiled sweetly at him. "Your turn," Anduin murmured, beginning to pick at the buttons of Wrathion's black leather jacket. Anduin went to remove it with the delicacy he was known for but Wrathion tossed it to the floor before the human got the chance.

After they both had removed the extra decorum they carried around, they gazed at one another for a long moment, unsure who to undress first. Wrathion noted Anduin's eyeing his lips again and gently sat up and kissed him. Anduin responds in kind, his hands gently finding the hem of Wrathion's plain black shirt before he pulls away again. "May I?"

Wrathion nods, a bit breathless. There was the soft warmth of skin pressed against his waist, Anduin's hands slide up his sides, pulling up his shirt with it. Wrathion suppresses a laugh when Anduin's eyes drop comically fast to the exposed expanse of skin. Despite a moment of anxiety, Wrathion sees the adoration in Anduin's gaze and smirks. "Like what you see?" Anduin nods quickly, seeming at a loss for words.

What Wrathion isn't expecting though, is the wet heat of lips against his collar. He represses an embarrassing noise at the touch, Light, he has no idea how long he's needed Anduin to touch him like this. He's still gentle, exploring with his touches.

Then Wrathion has a thought the pulls him out of the moment. "You mentioned taking other lovers." He begins, sitting up suddenly.

"Yes?" Anduin says backing up enough to meet his gaze.

"Did you-"

"Have sex with them?" Anduin finished, "yes. But that was all it was, for most of my past lovers the attraction has been entirely physical or based on my status."

"Most?"

"Well I have you in my bed with me, don't I?"

"Am I still that special to you?"

Anduin paused to consider. "To be honest, I don't know, I would like you to be, I think you are, but I don't know what's happening with anything anymore. I only know that right now that you are."

Wrathion pondered his words for a long time. "Fair enough." He relented, allowing Anduin to kiss him again and lower him back into the sheets. "Take your shirt off," Wrathion mumbled against his lips.

Anduin obliged him, pulling his shirt off and tossing it aside, smiling as Wrathion's eyes latched onto him. He was scarred horribly, physical memories of where a massive metal bell crushed him, taking away the full functionality of a leg and almost taking his life. Wrathion didn't mind, the patterns they made on his skin were beautiful, gave away all the things that made him strong, all that the young king had been through.

Some of the marks, Wrathion noted, looked newer. Wrathion made a note to himself to ask about them later. Right now, he drew his attention lower.

Finally, he could clearly see what his armor had hidden before, Wrathion felt himself purr, "You call me handsome." Wrathion whispered gently, tracing a claw-tipped nail very gently down his chest. "Clearly you have never seen a mirror."

Anduin hummed and pressed their bodies together, gently but with a hint of desperation in it, as if the shock of the reality had worn off, leaving nothing but passion and want.


	4. Chapter 4

Anduin felt an intense heat filtering through his body, rarely were his chambers this warm unless...

Unless there was someone else with him. The scent of a sweet twilight breeze filled the air, laced with a hint of cinnamon, Wrathion's presence overwhelmed Anduin's senses and finally he has no choice but to open his eyes. He gazed down at the dark expanse of skin and knew he wasn't dreaming. How had he managed to get Wrathion in his bed with him? Anduin’s expression hardened.

Yes, Wrathion was stunning sprawled out naked in bed like that but Anduin wasn't sure about himself.

The priest-king nudged gently at the sleeping dragon, and much to Anduin's shock, Wrathion wrapped his arms around the king's shoulders and pulled him close. Anduin's hair bracketed his face as the slender man beneath him settled so Anduin rested atop him.

A tear slid down Anduin's cheek, he was scared, scared he had messed up his relationship with Wrathion more than he already had, he had _used_ Wrathion. Forced him into bed with him, using Wrathion's fear against him-

"Why the tears, my king?" Wrathion wipes the tear away with a thumb.

"I am so sorry Wrath'" Anduin barely gets the words out. Barely able to control the choked sob.

Wrathion places his hand on Anduin's cheek and uses his other to push the hair out of Anduin's face. "There is no need to be sorry." Wrathion murmurs, with such endearment, such affection, Anduin loathes himself all the more. 

"I took advantage of you, how can you play it off like it's nothing?" Anduin looks away, shame burning at his eyes, his heart felt like its ripping in two.

"Hey," Wrathion's voice turned firm. Wrathion, with the back of his thumb, turns Anduin's head back to look at him again. "I came to your bed willingly Anduin. You didn't take advantage of me." Wrathion reassured him, in an effort to prove his point he sat up enough to place delicate kisses along his neck.

A need, a burning desire springs to Anduin's belly, if Wrathion insisted it was fine, surely the want couldn't be so bad? A desperate desire, not too dissimilar to the night before rises in him with each wet kiss that graces his neck. Anduin trails his fingers down Wrathion's chest, slowly, deliberately. Calming down some and wanting to return the affection, Anduin dips down enough to kiss Wrathion's waistline. He can imagine all that is underneath, the potential for life itself. He forces himself back to the moment, he had always wanted a future with Wrathion, a future he could never have, no sense getting his hopes up. All that was important, was what he had right now. He lets his tongue explore the area, letting it trail to just above the line of dark curls that marked Wrathion's most senitive places, but he went no farther.

A chuckle escapes both of them and Wrathion wrestled him under the covers.

Under the warmth of the blanket, Anduin is pulled closer to Wrathion, the blonde king presses a sloppy kiss to Wrathion's cheek as he slides his hands from Wrathion's waist to between the dragon's legs. Already the other man's body had begun to react to him. Anduin brushes his thumb against Wrathion's clit, the man lets out a confused moan in reply. "I-I didn't think that could feel so good." Wrathion strokes Anduin's cheeks in reply.

"Sorry I neglected your needs last night, my love." Anduin purred.

"Love?" Wrathion's chuckle faded into a groan and then a whimper. The dragon sighs and pulls the king in for a passionate kiss, letting their tongues dance together in some beautiful harmony.

Wrathion groans against Anduin’s mouth. Anduin can almost taste the need for him in their kiss. He situates himself between Wrathion’s legs, just far enough to be teasing. “I have loved you for many years. You know this.” Anduin replies.

“Even still?” Wrathion inhaled sharply as Anduin’s teasing finally ended. The world around them seemed to stop as their souls united, still an unfamiliar sensation, but wonderful none the less. Even Anduin, who had had partners before, had not felt locked in a connection like he was with Wrathion.

Pleasure began to build as their bodies danced together, Wrathion sighed blissfully as he dropped his head back into the plush pillows. “Even still.” Anduin whispers against the shell of Wrathion’s ear before moving down and sinking his teeth into the nape of Wrathion’s slender neck.

Their pace quickens, Anduin can feel Wrathion’s body tensing around the coils of pleasure beneath him, but is surprised when Wrathion pushes him away. “Roll over.” Wrathion commands.

Curiosity makes Anduin oblige, he rolled onto his back and returns the offered kiss to Wrathion as the other man takes control of their movements.

Anduin’s stamina is waning, but Wrathion slows, allowing the tension to build back up. A figurative spark lights in Wrathion’s eyes as he rides the king, his fingers scraping against the muscles of Anduin’s chest and stomach. While Wrathion never verbally stated it, Anduin got the silent message that Wrathion felt the same way about Anduin, the thought was exhilarating on its own, their love might be difficult, but together they could figure something out. 

Deciding he had been teased enough, Anduin allowed his dominant side to take over. “On your hands and knees.” Anduin ordered, Wrathion shuddered at the power in his tone and does as he’s told. Anduin mounts him quickly. Though he doesn’t resume his movements until Wrathion shudders from the loss. “Moan for me, love.” Anduin teases him with just the tiniest bit of what Wrathion wants. The dragon huffs in false pride but gives a tiny whimper. “Louder.”

Anduin slips so his thighs are pushed firmly against Wrathion’s backside and Wrathion wails as Anduin wraps a hand carefully against his throat, delivering just enough pressure to ignite Wrathion’s adrenaline, but careful not to hurt him.

The man beneath him is close to his limit, and indeed, he is running against that threshold himself as he sets the pace he’s wanted for some time now. With his unoccupied hand, Anduin finds the rigid peak of Wrathion’s clit and rubs it steadily, even as his thrusts become uneven themselves.

Wrathion’s climax comes hard and fast, a loud indescribable sound of ecstasy being pulled from his throat in a moment of desperate need as everything inside the dragon clenches, attempting to send Anduin over with him. It almost works, Anduin has to focus on anything but the sensations around him.

When Wrathion comes down Anduin leans over his lover and kisses his ear, breathlessly finding the words to communicate what he needs to know before he can find his own release. “I am close love, should we-”

Anduin swears he can see Wrathion grin as he pushes all the way against Anduin’s hips in the same instant a powerful aftershock of Wrathion’s climax grips him. Anduin can’t help but let Wrathion fling him over the edge of oblivion. It’s everything he’s needed and he didn’t know it until the second it happened. His brain shut off as his vision went white.

When coherence returns, Anduin had to make a conscious effort to untangle himself from Wrathion, he’s half glued to the dragon’s back thanks to the sweat and he sighs as he pulls back from Wrathion. Anduin watches as his release dribbles down Wrathion’s thighs. Wrathion is unceremonious when he flops down onto the bed again. Anduin situates so he is beside him.

“Better?” Wrathion asks after a minute.

“Much.”

“Did you mean what you said?”

“What did I say?” _I’ve said lots of things._ Anduin added silently.

“The three most important words you could tell someone.” Wrathion specified.

“Oh.” Anduin thinks for a moment. Now that the excitement of their coupling had worn off, the complexity of the situation loomed much closer than it had. Yet still, his heart fluttered at the idea of being able to face life with Wrathion by his side. Anduin smiled as he settled in his decision, it would be a long and painful process, he was certain, but one he was willing to go through. “Yes.”

“Say them again?” Wrathion’s voice is pleading for some reason.

“I love you.” Anduin whispers, leaning in to kiss Wrathion again. Wrathion sighed, tangling his fingers in Anduin's hair, and kissed him back.


	5. Council

Anduin was brought to consciousness by Genn's raised voice in the corridor outside his chambers. 

Anduin grunted and rolled onto his back, blinking sleep away. It took him a long moment before he realized why Genn was standing outside his doorway.

The leaders of the Alliance had council with the Horde's new leadership.

Which meant Anduin was probably running behind for sleeping in. Given the sunlight that filtered in through the loosely drawn curtains it was likely about nine o'clock in the morning. Four hours later than he usually got the kingdom running… and only an hour before the council was supposed to begin.

_Light, today is going to be a long day isn't it?_

When he got no answer he grunted again and pushed himself up to sit and then after a moment, stood and poked his head outside of the door. Outside stood Genn Greymane and a man Anduin recognized to be Anduin's head servant. They seemed to be arguing when anduin showed himself

"The king has an hour before the Horde leaders arrive. If he's late-"

"He had a long night sir, I will wake him early enough so that he is not tardy but he is better off as rested as he can be." The man replied.

"Genn, I'll be with you as soon as I get ready." Anduin cut in. "Arno, will you and your team help me with preparations?"  
"Of course your highness." Both said quickly falling into line when their King appeared.

Anduin nodded and slipped back into his sleeping chambers. A moment later, Arno and about a dozen other servants came in through a side door. "How are you guys?" Anduin asked gently as the men urged him into his washroom. He was stripped of what little clothing he had and allowed to slip into the water of his tub, it was warm today but not scalding and the tonic infusing it was not a sleep medication, instead it was a painkiller, giving Anduin an idea he was going to be wearing armor today.

A servant approached from behind, positioned on the edge of the tub and when Anduin took the hint and leaned back just enough to douse his hair in water before coming up again, the servant held his head in place and took a comb and some soap and lathered the soap through Anduin's hair in a hurried but thorough manner before taking the comb and beginning to smooth out the knots in the king's hair.

"Mar'kel," Anduin addressed the night elf man, "how is your daughter? Has Liam proposed to her yet?"

Mar'kel smiled, "yes, your highness. Her betrothed is a wonderful match for her."

"I'm glad to hear that! Remind me to send her my regards if I am unable to attend the wedding."

Mar'kel smiled wider and nodded before pushing Anduin away slightly so he could wash down Anduin's back, there was a point, just above Anduin's waist where he stopped, anything lower Anduin could handle on his own.

Arno remained some distance away, the man had practically raised him, and he had thought about retiring when the eldest of his sons perished in the battle of Lorderon, now Anduin was the only family he had left, he had nothing to go home to, it was a sad way of living, but Anduin was glad he was able to offer some fulfillment to the man.

Arno was folding towels while Anduin bathed, as well as unrolling the washroom carpet that had been sent to be cleaned the night before. Another servant, about knee-deep in the water gestured for Anduin to give him access to a leg, anything above his knee was off-limits but Elias gave great leg and foot rubs. The servant provided and Anduin was grateful knowing he was going to be dressing in his heavy armor.

The bath was much too short for Anduin’s comfort, he liked having time to wake up before his attention was needed. Regardless he had a meeting to attend. After he was dried off his servants swarmed over him again, a void elf, the most recent addition to his personal servant team, was in charge of making sure Anduin looked his best. Part of that job was choosing what he wore, but a majority of his job was doing Anduin’s makeup.  
Anduin despised the stuff and would never wear it on his own accord. Thankfully, Senogoth was good with not dolling Anduin up, just sharpening his cheek and jaw bones, making him appear as mature as his mind was and Anduin had to admit, he did a good job.

The void elf was setting up his kit, and judging by his tools, Anduin suspected he looked as tired as he felt and Senogoth was going to hide the shadows and how ghostly he appeared. Whenever he was tired his skin lost what little color it had.  
Arno gave him a set of soft but cool blue clothing to wear underneath his armor. This was a nice set in that it did an okay job keeping the air flowing under the heavy plates, while Mar’kel ruffled some gel into Anduin’s hair and brushed it into place. Elias prompted him with some leather boots which Anduin stepped into, letting Elias lace them for him as Senogoth approached with a fluffy fan brush.

“Close your eyes please, sir.”

Anduin obeyed and smiled as the brush tickled along his face, though he knew better than to flinch away. The brush stopped and a new set of hands found the front of his shirt.

He grunted as the weight of his breastplate was set on his shoulders from over his head and shortly the brush resumed. He could hear the shifting of leather straps and reached up to touch Arno’s shirt as the plate constricted too tightly around his ribs and the pressure released some. It was still snug but he could breathe at least.

“Open.”

“My eyes or-?” Anduin quickly found his mouth full and blinked open his eyes in a startled response. _Oh, bagel!_ He thought as he chewed into what he supposed was his breakfast. Senegoth took the opportunity to begin to blend in the makeup under his eyes. 

The hip guards came next along with the calf part of his leg piece. He had, when he was first being trained to use the plate, once despised the metal in such close vicinities to his sensitive abdomen and groin but had since taken enough blows aimed at his hips, bad leg or intending to take away his ability to reproduce he had come to be grateful for its existence.  
He finished his bagel and was presented a coffee which he took with a small nod at the woman who presented him the much needed boost. Elias prompted him to give him his right leg, which Anduin did without question and quickly felt the familiar support of the plate boot before the leg was set down and Anduin provided the other.

His arms were being jostled about as well while the joint connecting the arm guard and the breastplate were set in place. His servants knew to only work on one arm at a time, it was slower but it allowed Anduin to have his coffee which was really how he got going every day.

Elias tied and shined Anduin’s boots as the servants switched sides after fitting the king’s hand into a gauntlet, giving him time to maneuver his drink to the armored hand.

Lion head pauldrons were placed on top of his shoulders and strapped down onto his arms and once he set down his empty cup on the counter next to him a lion’s head helmet was thrust into his hands. The servants backed away as he donned the helmet. Already he felt the weight of the metal but he was trained to be durable and pushed it aside for now.

Anduin didn't want to go into a meeting with the same faction that had permanently damaged him, had, to many of his people, killed his father, and of course, burned Teldrassil and Lorderon to the ground.

 _That was Sylvanas and Garrosh._ Anduin tried to reason to himself. It was unfair to judge all the Horde by two leader's actions. Yet the damage had been done to Anduin personally and was much harder to shake.

Finally, when the servants bowed to him and gave him space to breathe, he stepped out into the corridor outside his chambers. He saw Genn glaring at the door, only broken by Anduin’s arrival .  
"You have less than an hour before we meet the Horde, your majesty." Genn said dragging his gaze up to Anduin and clearing the annoyance from it as his golden eyes met Anduin's blue. "Is everything alright? It is not like you to be tardy to… anything really, much less absent all together from this morning's hearings.

Anduin yawned behind one hand and used the other to rub black sparks into an eye. "Yes, I'm fine." The king said after the yawn passed. "Just a long evening." 

Genn gave him an odd look but made no comment. The pair made their way down the hall, with Genn informing Anduin of the scheduled discussions he was to have with the Horde. Thankfully it was mostly meeting the Horde's new council of leaders. The difficult part would be getting to a peace agreement. Admittedly the Banshee Queen's betrayal of her own people had left the Horde in disarray and without her ambition to destroy the Alliance, Anduin suspected they were not itching to start another war. 

When Greymane paused for a moment Anduin nodded at him, "Thank you, Greymane. You have been a wonderful friend and ally."

The old wolf smiled slightly. "Your father was an honorable man, he would be proud to have you as his son."

Anduin's heart fell, remembering his dream. _But he's not…_

**

The council had begun almost the second Anduin arrived, well the council with his own companions. He rose to his feet, smoothing out the wrinkles of his blue and gold silk adoring his armor. He doubted that those he was speaking too needed reminding of who he represented, but it was a reminder who the Horde met with this day.

Some days, Anduin had to admit being known world-wide as king felt good. Though the overhanging anxiety was not as pleasant.

"You look stressed, your majesty, is something the matter?" Genn asked quietly as the other leaders of the Alliance began to gather and exchange greetings. This room was just before the actual council chambers, only the Alliance leaders had access to it, the Horde had a similar space on the opposite side of the war room.

"It surprises me little that Anduin is nervous." Jaina Proudmoore, Lord Admiral of the Kul Tiran fleets, and an aunt of sorts to Anduin, spoke. "After all, they have caused him much pain even before his rule began."

Jaina was referencing Garrosh's attack on Anduin during the Alliance's expedition to Pandaria. Anduin, who had been just shy of 15 at the time, had arranged a peace talk with the Horde warchief at a massive bell tower. Garrosh, in a fit of rage, shattered the bell on top of the human prince which had contributed to his pain the previous night, nearly six years after the event. “Yes, my interactions with the Horde have been strained on more than one occasion.” Anduin agreed, with a small nod to acknowledge Jaina’s council.

Greymane nodded, “Yes, it is fortunate he is still on Azeroth to face these trials with us.”

Anduin wasn’t sure what had happened to the Old Wolf’s fight, over the last few years he had begun to show his age, his witty comments and brash attitude had settled into more gentle advice, and cautionary tales. Anduin made a note to himself to speak with the worgen king about it when he got the chance.  
Anduin gazed around the room at the Alliance leaders in attendance, Greymane represented the cursed people of Gilneas. Currently, the wolf-man took his human form, a tall man with white hair and gold eyes and a well-tailored suit that was surprisingly protective.

Jaina Proudmoore, the new Lord Admiral of the Kul Tiran fleets was in attendance with her current lover, the blue dragon Kalecgos, who in his half-elf form was simply referred to as Kalec. The dragon’s presence suggested that Wrathion had summoned him to have a council of their own while the mortals settled their affairs. Anduin had learned not to ask the subject of these meetings and simply nodded politely to him as the blue haired half-elf passed.

The Night Elves were noticeably absent from the room, which Anduin was not surprised by, but disappointed to see. This was not the first peace council the High Priestess Tyrande had refused to attend after the burning of their home city and Anduin understood the elves’ fury, but knew the Horde had not been directly responsible for the atrocity and they were better off focusing on the actual aggressor, Sylvanas Windrunner. His pleas were left unread and returned to the messenger while the Night elves prepared their crusade. Yet another force weighing on his mind.

The dwarves, and their dark iron counterparts, were represented by Moira Thaurissan, who carried her young son in her arms. The child had lost his father very early on in his life, if not before he was born. Anduin felt for the child, his own mother had been killed when Anduin was still nursing, and having grown up with one parent dead and the other busy with a kingdom had been an obstacle that had broken many young rulers before. Anduin wondered if Moria would allow Anduin to perhaps provide a male figure in his life the way Jaina had been a female figure in Anduin’s. A pang shot through his heart as he thought about the number of orphans that had been left to their own devices because of the near constant wars. Though the King supposed if he settled with a male partner, including Wrathion, depending on his opinions on such things, he could always take in some of the children of those who had died for their kingdom. The thought made him smile just slightly, who needed blood-heirs when he could give another person a second chance at their own life?

“King Wrynn.” High Tinker Mekkatorque, king of the gnomes and, as of recently, the mechagnomes, approached in his metal golem that had given him back his mobility after his nearly fatal injuries he sustained during the Battle of Draza’lor.  
“Mekkatorque, how have you been? The recovery seems to be coming along well.” Anduin replied with a small bow to the man.

“Calculations for my continued healing have never looked brighter.” The gnome managed a smile. “Thank you for sending a force after me, I would not have survived without your assistance.”

“The Alliance will never abandon its own.” Anduin didn’t think it was that big of a booster to the kingdom’s relationship with the gnomes, it was simple to him that they went to the aid of an ally if it was at all possible. He would do it for any ally he thought he could save. “Will you be alright facing the Horde for the first time since the battle?”

“The same could be asked of you, King Wrynn.” Mekkatorque replied, a glint in his goggles that hinted at a playful mischief from the gnome.

“My reservations are much older than yours.” Anduin shrugged.  
“But also not dealt in honorable combat, they were betrayals, not a battle you knew you were fighting.”

Anduin sighed, “If I need to step out, I will.” He explained.

“As will I.” Mekkatorque nodded and steered his golem to Jaina and Kalec, likely to inquire the results of the battle.

Alleria Windrunner, sister to Slyvanas but significantly less psychotic, stepped through a void gateway into the room. Anduin acknowledged her with a gesture.

Velen, High Prophet of the draenei, made his way to the human king. The draenei priest had once been Anduin’s mentor, but now served Anduin as a counselor. In Velen, Anduin found a friend he could confess almost anything to. The only thing Velen hadn’t been told was Anduin’s relationship with Wrathion, though the human suspected that if he had to suffer through another sleepless night that would be changing. Though part of him wondered if Velen already knew. “How are you feeling?” Velen’s voice pierced his thoughts, it was their way to communicate privately in the heat of a moment

“Tired,” Anduin replied, reaching out his magic to Velen in response. The draenei’s mind was a quarter of a millennia old, -and vastly more complex then Anduin’s own so it took a shared effort to communicate mentally, which made it difficult for Anduin to establish a connection with the other priest, but it was not impossible and Velen was careful to keep an eye on Anduin during the high stress moments.

Anduin was above supervision but he feared what he was capable of if pushed to the edge of his sanity. He had almost seen it during the bell incident but had been knocked unconscious before it could take control. Even so he had felt its power and hate and taken strides to keep it at bay since then. Sleepless nights and long battles wore on his patience and Velen’s council was gladly accepted whenever the draenei was able to provide. 

“What weighs on you?”

“Later.” Anduin waved him away, it was a discussion for when he wasn’t about to face the Horde.

Arno appeared in the doorway, "Your majesty, if you would like to come with me." 

Anduin nodded politely to Velen and followed his servant to the throne room. "Are they anxious to meet us?" Anduin asked him quietly. 

"Nervous, same as you sire."

Anduin flinched as he was reminded that those he stood before were people too, not just mindless killing machines. He took his place atop his throne. Shalamayne, his father's sword, was brought to him, polished and glowing brightly as he set the tip of the blade on the blue and gold carpet that surrounded his throne. One hand gripped the hilt of the blade and the other gripped into the armrest of the throne, he tried to relax, he had done this once before, just after he had become king.  
But so much had been happening at once it was all just a blur. That was before Sylvanas' betrayal. Before Wrathion's return.  
Anduin's eyes flickered to movement in the corner of the room and moving to take a seat was the black dragon in question and Kalecgos, talking quietly. That made him feel better at least, to have someone there that he knew would put a quick stop to any violent outbreak. If not Wrathion then Kalec would step up to defend his lover. 

Next into the room were an assortment of other guests, nobles from both Alliance and Horde, some of which being forsaken and humans. Anduin flinched, he knew at least a few of them had connections to the opposite faction's selection. He couldn't help but be alarmed when they began to mingle with one another, he was ready for the Forsaken to collapse from arrows… but nothing happened. The sets looked happy to have reunited with their lost loved ones and Anduin was relieved.  
First of the Horde leaders, came Thrall. Not because he was the Horde's leader, not anymore at least, but simply because he was the founder of the Horde.

The orc approached Anduin's throne carefully and took a knee. "Greetings, King Wrynn." His voice rumbled gently across the room, his common was broken, not used frequently in many years but Anduin appreciated the thought regardless.

"Go'el," Anduin replied, "do you prefer Thrall?"

"Thrall is what most know me as." 

Anduin puzzled over this a moment. "Welcome to our city, I am pleased to see you here in relatively peaceful circumstances." Thrall smiled but remained on a knee. "Take a seat, I hope you find our craftsmanship to your liking."

The seats that had been prepared were specially crafted to represent each leader's faction and occupation. Thrall nodded and took his place. Next came Genn, who said nothing, just nodded to Thrall. After him came Baine, the leader of the Tauren people. “Baine.” Anduin tried to keep his voice neutral as the minotaur stepped into view, he only partially succeeded, Baine had been friends with Anduin for many years, since Anduin had been kidnapped by the Horde about a month before the bell incident, they got along because of their shared mentality on war, and Baine had freed Anduin to return to his father. Anduin had recently repaid the favor by sending Jaina and some of his best champions to free Baine from being executed for questioning the banshee queen and returning the body of Jaina’s brother to the Alliance. Varian had always been cautious around the Tauren people but Anduin respected them greatly for their peaceful ideology and gentle nature.

Jaina was next for the Alliance, she nodded and smiled at both the present Horde leaders before sitting on Anduin’s side opposite Greymane. She had on more than one occasion allied with both men and while Jaina did not trust the Horde, she respected the noble figures.

For the Horde, a troll stepped out and Anduin didn’t recognize him. Though Jaina slipped him a sheet of paper that simply said, “Rokhan was a soldier that rose the ranks for his honor and strength. He’s led the trolls since Vol’jin’s death.”

As Jaina’s hand pulled away Anduin reached out to touch the back of her gloved hand in thanks.

Mekkatorque strode out moments later and stood beside Genn in his mech, which made a gentle humming sound that wasn’t too loud, just felt that way in the silent room.

A pair of forsaken women came next, the first, the official new leader of the Forsaken, was the rogue Lillian Voss, with her was the woman Anduin had thought was still buried in the ground. Calia Menethil, sister to Arthas, prince to Lorderon that became the Lich King.

Without missing a beat Moria came and took a seat beside Jaina, tables had been set up all around the room and maps , papers, inkwells and quills lay scattered about for general use.

A heavyset male blood elf Lor’themar Theron and his nightborne lover Thalyssra came in together and took their appropriate seats. Lor’themar had long been a loyal member of the Horde after the fall of Prince Kael’thas, Thalyssra was a new addition to the horde but instrumental in the Nazjatar campaign, for both factions and had spent plenty of time with the blood elf there. Shortly after they had declared their engagement.

Anduin wished his own life was that straightforward.

Velen came next, taking a seat next to Mekkatorque. Gazlowe, the goblin leader after their trade-prince stepped down, followed, Mekkatorque’s eyes followed the little goblin closely but the man kept looking straight ahead, it looked a little rehearsed to Anduin but he also had never had a conversation with the goblin.

The last of the Alliance, Alleria Windrunner, came to Moria’s side. Her stride was confident despite Lor’themar’s bristling.  
Anduin groaned to himself, no words had been spoken yet and tensions were already boiling enough that Anduin could taste the venom.

Finally, the Zandalari troll queen, Talanji, entered the room, she got about halfway across the room before she seemed to realize who’s presence she stood in front of.

“You…” The troll growled, stepped up to Jaina, “You attacked my city, killed my father and yet you dare show your face here?” She snarled, teeth beared.

“The Kul Tiran has allied with the Alliance,” Anduin interjected before Jaina’s firey temper could add salt to the wound. “Just as the Zandalari have allied with the Horde. She has just as much right to be here as you do Lady Talanji.”

“It’s Queen Talanji to you, little boy.” She hardly skipped a beat before turning to Anduin, her gray eyes flared with life and frustration.

“I am king of the lands you walk upon, Queen Talanji, you’d do well to remember that.” Anduin kept the snarl out of his voice, part of him wanted to punch her in the face, show her who’s throne room she disrespected by accusing, while not incorrectly, one of the Alliance’s members. He knew better though, this was not something he could resort to violence with, that would mean war. Again.

"Talanji," Baine added, "we want peace from today, not war."

The troll considered for a moment. "Very well, but do not think I have forgotten what you have done to my people."

Anduin bit his tongue as she stalked to her seat. How badly he wanted to tell her of all the things both Horde and Alliance had done to each other over the years but he didn't, she had settled for now, no sense waking a sleeping dragon.

The meeting began, and despite its rough opening words, it seemed to be going alright, right up until the bell dropped. Figuratively.

"Lady Alleria," Lor'themar began "you place is among the Horde, join us, join the family you thought you lost forever."

Alleria scowled. "What of my human husband? My son? I have no intent on my sister's legacy being shoved onto me."

"The Alliance-"

"The Alliance has been my home, been Valeera's home, since before you were born Lor'themar. I will not abandon it and everything I have here."

"You stand with cowards and murderers!" Talanji hissed springing to her feet.

"You stand with the same people who burned Teldrassil!" A woman's voice said, it mattered not who said it because the throne room was in chaos after that. No weapons yet but much yelling and curses flew across the room. Anduin glanced over to where the dragon's had been and were dismayed to see his easy way out had left the room.

"Everybody, please!" He shouted to no avail. Talanji shoved him aside to get up in Jaina's face. Anduin hissed in surprise but didn't have time to retaliate.

"Ladies… ladies…" A smooth voice came from somewhere above him. "Why fight when we can have a drink instead? You both have lost much, use that to bring you closer, not push each other apart." 

_Wrathion._

Panic shot through Anduin, panic and rage. He's just going to make everything worse. _Throwing alcohol on a fire, Light help us!_

"Queen Talanji, I brought a spirit from the finest Zandalari brewery."

"How could you have-"

"A magician never reveals his secrets." Wrathion turned to Jaina, "and for you lady Jaina, something from your home land. A bit crass but you were always a seafaring woman." Wrathion set a bottle of rum in front of the Lord Admiral, who couldn't help but smile. "For you, King Anduin, I know you don't do a lot of drinking, but this was a favorite of your father's, why don't you try it?"

Anduin was presented with a bottle that Anduin could confirm was his father's favorite. It was from brewfest almost exclusively and thus a rarity even for the king, but his father always enjoyed it while it lasted. Now it was nearly Feast of Winter's veil, and Anduin's birthday. Months had passed since brewfest. How Wrathion had acquired any was beyond him but Arno poured him a glass full of ice and the brew and Anduin silently toasted his father's spirit as he drank.

It was sweet, not scaldingly so, just enough to tickle the back of his throat, but the effects were immediate, his stress relaxed marginally and Anduin felt a bit better.

Wrathion, the clever bastard, wove his way around the room, easing ruffled feathers everywhere he went. 

Thanks to him, the rest of the meeting went swimmingly, toasts were made, treaties signed, and even small fits of laughter from both factions.

Someone had even proposed a ball which the whole room was eager to partake in, it was rare that friends of the opposite faction were seen outside the battlefield and this would prove a great opportunity to make use of the rarity. 

Anduin was grateful, even through his smiley haze, for Wrathion pitching in when he did.


	6. Chapter 6

Wrathion felt eyes on him for the past hour. Of course he had found people to dance with and swap stories with but there was a set of eyes that weren't belonging to his conversation partner's on him.

At some point, he turned and saw a fierce blue gaze on him.

_Of course._

Wrathion couldn't help but worry he had made Anduin angry, after all, his jumping in had been rather unexpected. He approached slowly, weaving his way amongst the guests until he was within earshot of the Alliance King.

Anduin beckoned him a bit farther away from the rest of the guests, not far enough to be noticeable at a passing glance, but far enough that they could have some privacy.

"Did I do something to upset you, my king?" Wrathion asked tilting his head.

Anduin's chuckle surprised him, the stunned expression he must have given made Anduin laugh a bit louder. While Wrathion did take the number of drinks Anduin had had into consideration, he made a note to himself to say such more often.

"What's so funny?" Wrathion prodded after Anduin's beautiful voice settled again.

"I am not your king." Anduin purred.

"If I play my cards right, you will be." Wrathion smiled at him.

"Maybe, but you are a dragon emperor, I believe that trumps human king."

"Maybe I want the human king to rule the dragon emperor." Wrathion teased gently drawing a claw down the plates of his king's armor, not hard enough to make it screech, just enough to mimic a human nail tracing down it. Anduin visibly suppressed a shudder. "Did I upset you?" Wrathion repeated.

"At first, a little." Anduin admitted, "but I'm very grateful for what you did, we avoided more spilled blood thanks to you."

"You're welcome." Wrathion replied cheerfully.

"How did you do that? I must know."

"I have champions of both factions, my king, many of whom have sat down to have drinks with their leaders."

"Are you going to sacrifice your neutrality when- if we are together?"

"I am a dragon, outside of your wars. I will simply not discuss sensitive information with the Horde champions. My loyalties can remain my own while still being loyal to you."

"My people-"

"Will know you chose to lend your heart to the slayer of an Old God, no one in their right mind will challenge that."

Anduin huffed and reached for Wrathion, he was just out of range but apprently in his slightly altered mind the difference was negligible. Wrathion smiled and moved himself closer into the embrace as a slow song began to play.

 _How drunk is he?_ He wondered to himself, _is he gone enough to try and make me his?_ Despite Wrathion's invitation the night before, he wasn't sure if his companion was clear minded enough to give proper consent, nor did he think it was in good taste to continue even if the human king said he was. As disappointing as his refusal had been, Anduin was right. This was not a matter to be rushed.

Regardless Anduin was silent as they moved together in the dance, he made no comment about moving away from prying eyes, nor did he move to kiss him. Anduin just met his eyes with a small smile.

For once, he looked genuinely happy.


	7. Chapter 7

Three weeks had passed since the council with the Horde leaders, three weeks and Wrathion had vanished off the face of Azeroth it seemed.

Anduin was of course concerned something dreadful had happened to the dragon, the Black Emperor waged a war against an evil as old as the planet herself and was a cunning evil at that.

Still, a few subtle questions to his champions informed him enough about Wrathion's whereabouts to put his mind at ease.  
That and his champions were still around, and not bragging of an upcoming, or recent strike at the Old Gods heart.

Anduin admired the bravery of those fearless adventurers, they were training to go into the heart of insanity and yet very few expressed fear at the prospect even when Anduin, Wrathion, and everybody else knew, not all, if any, would come back from the battle.

Still, he had heard no ill news and was content to assume there wasn't any to be heard. After a long day of councils and hearings, he was happy to let his evening walk be a break from his troubles.

He liked to change his scenery up a bit during the week, today he was on a forest path within the castle limits. Upon occasion the blocked off sector of the surrounding wood was used for sports held on the palace grounds. Well, during his father's reign at least. Anduin wasn't as fond of the seemingly violent entertainment, he preferred calm meditation and reading. So instead the land had been converted to a nature reserve of sorts. A hiking trail was strewn through the woods when Anduin was still small, so he and his father could have private talks about what it meant to be king and such.

Now nearly seventeen years later he still used the quiet place to speak with his father's spirit if he felt he needed guidance, and some days, the spirit would stride alongside him. 

Though ever since Saurfang's death, Varian's spirit had been unusually quiet. It was unnerving how aligned the dream of his father's disappointment and his spirit's absence were.  
Today though, he felt his foot land in a large bootprint. He blinked and looked down at it, surprised at how small he still seemed compared to it.

He began to wonder if a worker had passed along the trail and then he felt a cool breeze beside him.

_Father?_

There was no answer but the wind at his back did not cease, nor did the footprint fade. Another two steps ahead was another set of prints, and another, and another.

Anduin felt his steps quicken without him thinking about doing so much as move. He felt that perhaps he should be afraid, but was more then delighted to find any trace that his father's spirit was still willing to at least speak with him. He rounded a corner and found a small lake Anduin didn't remember coming across before. Though he hadn't had time to explore this place thoroughly in… ever he supposed.

This clearing in the woods was decorated with a memorial of some kind, Anduin looked a bit closer and realized it was a Shrine to Varian.

_Who did this? Does Wrathion know about this place?_

When he arrived he saw a blink of red but was quickly diverted from what looked to be the sunset hitting the corner of his eye by a powerful figure staring back at him from the water.

The man had dark brown hair, scars criss-crossing over his nose, dark brown eyes... Anduin almost sobbed as he realized he was staring at his father. Sinking to his knees, he reached out as those to dispel the illusion but really only meant to test if it was real by touching it.

The second his fingers brushed the surface of the water, the image rippled and vanished.

"Father…" Anduin whispered, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen." 

A hand was set on his shoulder, a heavy one at that. Anduin blinked the mist out of his eyes to look up at the humanoid presence besides him and broke down into tears again as the image from moments before solidified before him.  
His father, maybe not in the flesh, but there regardless beside him. "Dad!" Anduin almost squealed as he lunged at the figure, grappling him in an embrace with strength he in a clearer mindset might have attributed to his father. 

He was surprised when two things happened. The first was that the being before him was able to take the brunt of the force like a living human would. The second was that the figure embraced him as well, did not flinch away like he had in his dream.  
"Father…" Anduin sobbed against the man's plate armor "It's been so long."

"I live in you, my son." Varian soothed, stroking through the king's golden hair was gloved fingers. "I have never left you."

"In my dreams…"

"That is not me who speaks to you." The spirit holds his son as the strange scent of pine needles and armor, his father's signature cologne sent a fresh set of tears to Anduin's eyes.

"Then what is it?" Anduim managed to calm himself, still gripping tightly into the other man's plate armor but attempting to get his breathing under control.

"You fear my disappointment so much that it manifests in your dreams. Even in your darkest days, I have felt nothing but pride for you, my son."

Just when Anduin thought he had everything under control his father just spits that out like it's not something that's been weighing on him for nearly six months now. Just like that, a weight is gone and his knees feel so weak.

"Father… i… dad, I've missed you so much."

"I have missed you too," Varian purred positioning his arms firmly against Anduin's back in case the king collapsed.

"Are you still proud even though me and Wrathion are-"

"Yes."

"Even though-"

"Yes."

They stayed like that for a while Anduin fighting to keep air in his lungs long enough to actually think. He contemplated for a moment as he let go of the bigger man. "Is mother there with you?"

"She is." Varian nodded, "she would have visited as well if she had been able."

"Are you glad to be together again?"

"Would you be if Wrathion died prematurely?" Varian smiled as Anduin flushed.

"Of course."

"There's my answer."

"Why does she never speak with me the way you do?"

"Your bond with her is not as strong as yours is with me. It is very difficult, if impossible, to connect with you because of how young you were when she passed. She spoke with me quite often after her passing."

"I see." Anduin murmmered. "Where did you go for all that time? I mean of course you can't be there all the time for me but…"

"When Saurfang died your rage for Wrathion boiled over, N'zoth began to influence you to channel yourself to the anger."

_I do think I told myself at the time if father was still alive none of this would have happened._

"He corrupted the strength in our bond, I could not reach you no matter how hard I tried."

"What changed?"

"You forgave." Varian said simply. "It was not Wrathion's fault and you recognized that." 

"I accepted that, but you are alright with what happened?"

"I chose to sacrifice myself so the rest of the survivors could escape. Wrathion did the best he could with the knowledge he had. He could not have possibly known what Garrosh was capable of."

Anduin nodded mutely. His mind tried to work over what to say, before he had always had something to ask of his father but now, he wasn't even sure the right words.

"What could I have done differently?"

"In what situation?"

Anduin hesitated, he knew his father was allowed to give advice and suggestions but he wasn't permitted to say the outcome of one action or another. "Let's start with the reunion of the forsaken and the humans."

Varian sighed sadly and shook his head. "I don't know what I would have done differently, the day I died, and for a time before then, me and Sylvanas were as close to friends as we could be. We had a great mutual respect for one another. I would have trusted her just as you had. It was a shock to everyone."

"Teldrassil?"

"Those souls do not blame you for that, neither does Tyrande. You did everything you could."

"I think I could have done more." Anduin said sadly.

"Not without putting yourself in great danger, the Alliance needs its king, now more than ever."

Anduin sighed. "And Lorderon?"

"You barely escaped that with your life, I could not have asked you to do more."

"What about with Wrathion? What can I possibly do differently? Its imperative that my people at least tolerate him, but… I want to be selfish, so badly."

Varian chuckled. "I was that way too for some time, not to the extent you are, of course. My procedure was relatively simple. After the council with the Horde, and the upcoming battle with N'zoth, very few will raise their voices in objection to your partner. The only concern is an heir. You will need to produce a biological heir at some point, if not with him than with someone. Though adoption is a excellent option for if you want more."

Anduin smiled around a purr. "You think Wrathion would… want that?"

"I don't know that he will, but I don't know that he won't. Perhaps you can indulge yourself a bit, just, do not let it be too public just yet. Give him time to defeat the Old God before you come out to your kingdom."

"And my servants?"

"They are good at their jobs, they can keep quiet if you ask."

"I suppose…" Anduin tried not to fidget, now he wanted to see Wrathion. 

"I will be here when you are in need of guidance, go find your lover." Varian's tone was amused.

The priest hesitated, "I'll come back, I promise!" Anduin smiled. "Thank you, for coming back, I've missed having you in my life."

"I am always with you my son, don't forget that." Varian murmmered as his form began to fade.

Anduin watched him go, before he set off. He had someone to talk to before he could find Wrathion.


	8. Chapter 8

Wrathion jolted from some light reading when there was a knock on the door to his chambers, "Come in!" He says after throwing a blanket over any exposed skin, mostly just his legs, he was wearing short cut human pants of some sort and a shirt so everything important was covered by clothing, but regardless. He blinked when in the doorframe was Anduin. With flowers. From the royal gardens no less.

"Um, hello King Wrynn. What brings you here at this hour?" It was twilight currently, not ridiculously late.

"Do you have a moment?" Anduin asks, shifting his feet into the stone floor of the corridor outside.

"I have many. Come in." Anduin does so and shifts the door closed behind him, locking it, Wrathion notices but he makes no comment.

Anduin seemed to find his humor after being invited in. "No bow for me tonight?" He teased light-hearted. 

"I didn't realize that the King visiting my chambers prompted such. Apologies." Wrathion rumbled back. 

Anduin turned serious again and Wrathion had a passing thought that maybe he had angered the king. 

Wrathion registered the flowers Anduin was still clinging to tightly. “Who are those for?” He nodded at them. 

Anduin’s skin invented a new shade of red. “I noticed you liked these the other day and thought I’d bring you some.” 

_Still shy as always._

“You can set those on the counter over there. They're beautiful, thank you.” Wrathion pointed to a tall glass on the aforementioned counter. 

Wrathion's gaze followed the human as he moved to do so.

"I've… thought about what we talked about." 

Wrathion saw Anduin turn back to him and fidget. "Come sit." Wrathion gestured to a chair at a desk. "What conversation are you referencing?" Wrathion asked though the presence of the flora gave him a broad enough idea to put the pieces together.

"If we could be together again." Anduin hesitantly sits down at the appointed chair.

"Alright." Interested now, Wrathion closes his book and sets it neatly on the nightstand. "And what did you discover?" 

Anduin smiled almost shyly. "I… do want to be with you again. Nothing in the world would make me happier."

Wrathion's pointed ears flicked. "What's your intent then?" He wasn't sure if Anduin was about to drop some bombshell that would surprise even Wrathion or what was going on. _is he just here for my body or something more long-term?_

Wrathion had heard on more than one occasion that human males could be quite sexually charged, and Wrathion was not sure where Anduin fell and wanted to expect anything.

"Well, I'd love to marry you some day, if you'd have me." Anduin seem a bit flustered by the idea, "but that can't happen until at least N'zoth is defeated. We both have much to settle before that can happen. Until then I would very much like to be your partner again." 

Wrathion smiled. "Of course I'll have you." Wrathion's heart swelled at the idea, to be married to the king. Of course dragons did not do things like marriage but for a human, especially a king of his standing, a marriage was a big deal. Even if it was well in the future the fact it was on the table was exciting. "Then what about tonight? Men visiting a potential partner’s chambers after working hours typically want something.”

Anduin gave a surprised huff, “you don’t beat around the bush do you? No that was not my intent. Unless you wanted that still, but I really came to spend some time with you. Even if it’s just sitting around talking.”

“King Wrynn, implying such intimate things outside of marriage. You father is probably rolling in his grave right now.”

Anduin snickered. “Not likely, he was the one with this idea in the first place.”

Wrathion beckoned him forward, “if your father is telling you to go pursue me of all things, I think you have been alone for too long.”

Anduin followed the silent command, standing in front of Wrathion, careful to keep his eyes on Wrathion’s face and still standing a respectful distance away. “Sit down, I can’t imagine that chair or standing is more comfortable then here.” Anduin hesitated, “I won’t try and force myself on you unless you want me to.”

“That’s hardly the issue.” Anduin grunted. “I’m more worried about accidentally forcing myself onto you.”

“How so?” Wrathion quirked an eyebrow, _how does one accidently do such?_

“You told me at the party you wanted the human king to control the dragon emperor. If you think I have more power than you, anything I do could seem like a command.”

Wrathion smiled and dragged Anduin down onto the bed with him. “You worry too much.” Wrathion whispered before pressing their lips together. "You know damn well I'll voice my discomfort, and that if you don't back off I have no problem kicking you out."

Anduin grunted as he situated more firmly so his weight wasn't all on his bad leg. "It's my job to worry." He defended, his hands tangling into Wrathion's hair. "But I suppose you're right."

"I am more frequently than you give me credit for." 

"Of course _you_ would think that." Anduin let go of Wrathion and sat up, discarding some of his decorations that were heavier or otherwise uncomfortable to be laying around in. When he was in just a tunic, a tabard and nondescript trousers, he rolled onto an unoccupied part of the bed and grabbed Wrathion and pulled him up to rest on his chest.

Wrathion allowed himself to be mildly manhandled and nearly cackled when the blankets covering any exposed skin fell away, which Anduin seemed both embarrassed by but also as though he was wondering why he was so worried about it in the first place.

They watched each other expectantly for a few long moments. Anduin smiles and relaxes back into the pillows, hands coming up to Wrathion's sides and gently tracing over the lines of muscle he found there.

Wrathion relaxed under his touch, allowing him to explore, it'd been almost two years since Anduin last held him this way and Wrathion knew his changes to his physical form were interesting to the human.

Anduin's gaze was filled with such gentle affection and it melts Wrathion's heart a little to see him like this. Before he had never noticed or thought to observe such little things in the human's expression.

He had been so stupid then. Had taken his lover for granted or failed to understand how he worked beyond the words he said. Wrathion smiled back at his lover and began to situate himself. Gently moving so his head rested on Anduin's collar and the rest of him relaxed under the covers. 

There was a low rumbling sound that Wrathion could feel in his mid section. He looked up and realized Anduin was… purring almost. Not purring in the way someone talks but purring like a cat would. Of course, he lacked the biological mechanisms in order to do so, but it was a close equivalent. Wrathion gave his own low rumble as he pressed against Anduin.

Sleep took him quickly and it was the easiest night of sleep he had had in years.


	9. Chapter 9

Wrathion blinked awake early the next morning, the sunlight was just beginning to filter into the room from between the blinds drawn over the window though he couldn't see it very well, given he was resting on his stomach. He jumped at first when he saw a larger man beside him before remembering Anduin had come to visit the night before.

The man’s lidded blue gaze wandered over him. “I’m awake,” Wrathion purrs when he saw the hesitation, “do what you will. If that’s what you’re worried about.”

Anduin huffs and rolled his eyes which makes Wrathion think he was right. Anduin wanted to explore him a bit, probably just gentle touches to his face, hair, stomach, wherever he could without going overboard, but didn’t want even that without Wrathion’s go-ahead.

Anduin wasted no time in continuing. Though he surprised Wrathion when he rolled up onto Wrathion instead, purring and nuzzling into Wrathion’s neck. Wrathion hums and reaches up to stroke the king’s hair. “What are you up to?”

Anduin doesn't say anything, just settled on his back so he's not crushing Wrathion but so he can place kisses and teasing nips into Wrathion's skin.

Wrathion purred and tipped his head finding Anduin's chin with a finger and guiding the bigger man's lips to meet his own in an awkward kiss. "Somebody's feeling affectionate." Wrathion wasn't sure if he needed to shut up or if he needed to do the talking.

Either way Anduin didn't seem particularly chatty himself. Just content to lather love over his partner. Wrathion settled on being quiet for now, just relaxing and taking a hand and holding it in his own.

They stayed like that for some time before Anduin began to untangle himself. Wrathion gave a small noise of complaint which prompted Anduin to place an apologetic kiss on the back of Wrathion's neck. "I have to go meet my servants." He breathed, watching Wrathion roll to face him. 

"Take the day to yourself." Wrathion traced a hand down Anduin's cheek, the human king let his eyes flutter closed. 

"Mm, you know I won't do that." The blonde smiled, not opening his eyes.

"Do I?"

"I was nearly late for the council. I can't make a habit of being absent from the morning routine."

"That was weeks ago." Wrathion teased but kissed the human once more before wriggling out from under him.

"You should come to breakfast if you want to spend a bit more time together. That and I always take evening walks. Tonight I'm planning my route to the outskirts of the city. Usually I go alone but if someone were to happen to bump into me I would not mind the company."

Wrathion smiled, it was an odd way of inviting him but he would be a fool to say no. "I'll see you at breakfast."

*

Anduin felt more relaxed than he had in weeks. Sure he would have loved to spend more time with Wrathion but, his job was not one that could be so easily dismissed.

Still he arranged it so Wrathion would have a spot at the front of the table near Anduin at breakfast, which made him late for his servant's attention. Arno, the head servant, seemed happy to see him, he was the only of his servant team who knew of Anduin slipping away during the night and knew to wait for him to return before setting to work for the day.

"How did it go, sire?" Arno asked, a glint in his eyes Anduin hadn't seen in him since the battle of Lorderon. 

"Very well, thank you." It occurred to Anduin he had left his decorations in Wrathion's chambers, though given the schedule he figured he could get away with not having them for the day. He'd pick them up later, he decided.

By the time breakfast rolled around he was starving. When he arrived in the dinner hall in a blue and silver outfit, leather boots embroidered with gold, shoulder padding that was mostly gold, a violet sash from his right arm to his left hip and a lion icon on the opposite shoulder, he saw Wrathion make a face. Not a bad face, not at all. It seemed more like he was trying to suppress a blush or some facial expression that might give himself away. The thought of Wrathion blushing of all things over his clothing was amusing to the king, though he didn't react calmly watching the room bow to him and taking his seat at the head of the table.

Wrathion was usually one of the first to sit after Anduin but he hesitated today, he seemed conflicted as to where to sit, clearly he wanted to sit next to Anduin but that seat was usually reserved for Greymane on one side or a guest on the other. Anduin beckoned him forward and gestured to the guest seat, empty today and arranged for Wrathion to be occupying. Anduin had a slight realization he'd have to get used to a seating arrangement change if he and Wrathion got married. Wrathion would have a space next to Anduin then, it was a new thing started by his father, the king was mighty but his mate was an equal.

After his mother's death the seating had been reduced down again… once Varian had given a sign the sight of her empty seat was painful for him to look at and that he had produced his heir. He would not seek out another mate, despite still being well in his prime at the time.

Not much older than Anduin was now, which felt weird given that his grandfather was murdered when Varian was 18, and he had Anduin not long after that, by the time Varian was twenty his queen was dead and his son just barely weaning.

His father had once mentioned, very off handedly and while he was a bit drunk, a few years before his death, that Anduin was due to have a sibling when his mother was killed.

Which might have been why Varian never remarried. He took it as a sign that his family was meant to be just him and his surviving son.

Anduin, while he felt for his father, hoped that curse would not be passed to him. Though he knew a very real possibility of Wrathion meeting the same end as Anduin's mother was coming, very soon.

Not that he intended to be starting his family that soon. Or even have brought the conversation up with Wrathion at that point but still.

"Anduin." Wrathion's voice brought him back. "You're worrying again." Wrathion whispered.

"Sorry." Anduin muttered back.

Wrathion didn't answer, just reached up and gently squeezed his hand a few times before settling his hands back in front of him.

Thankfully, Wrathion had timed the gesture perfectly so nobody was watching at that moment.

It took Anduin a moment to realize what Wrathion had silently told him. 

Three squeezes. Three words, all short. 

I.

Love. 

You. 


	10. Not ever

Wrathion's remainder of the day went by smoothly and about as fast as he could hope for. He knew that his message to Anduin had been well received, even if his response had been unnoticeable. They still had to keep this quiet, Wrathion knew that much, Anduin's people would likely be furious if and when they found out. Anduin's Spymaster, Matthias Shaw had recently come out as homosexual with his lover Flynn Fairwind. The kingdom, while not up in arms about the announcement, was shocked into silence.

They did not need their king doing the same while the tension was still fresh. There was quiet talk about preventing marriage between couples of the same sex, there was no law forbidding it and even if there was, Anduin would quickly reverse that, given it directly impacted him.

Or could at least.

He found Anduin, just as promised, meandering through the outskirts of town. The embassy was located out here, as was the last remaining piece of Deathwing, but what Anduin made his way to, was an ornate grave.

Wrathion, currently in his draconic form, seated on a mountain peak just out of human eyesight. He had been waiting there for a good long while. The king had been delayed from his already late running duties and was just barely being set loose. Silently, Wrathion glided down into a large field and landed, careful not to disrupt the human king who kneeled in front of the grave.

Wrathion sat and waited patiently while Anduin seemed to be channeling power around the tombstone. He knew that the silent communication with the dead was a very private and vulnerable behavior and was best not to be intruded upon unless invited. 

Anduin smiled and the Light around him faded, he rose to his feet and made his way to the dragon. "Greetings." Wrathion purred, his voice was deeper in this form, and a bit louder if only because of his size but he kept it controlled. He gave an approximation of a bow.

Anduin didn't say anything as he approached, just reached up and set a hand on the dragon's snout. 

"Anduin?" Wrathion whispered, used to hearing a response and concerned when he didn't.

Anduin seemed some mix between happy and depressed. "You're beautiful." He breathed, tracing a scale. 

"Even in this form?" Wrathion half teased.

"Especially in this form." Anduin smiled at him, meeting his eyes for the first time in the encounter. 

"Hm, then my human form needs some work."

"Oh no, that's beautiful too. But to see you for you, that is an honor I am humbled you feel you can bestow to me." Anduin watched him carefully.

"Hardly an honor, my king." Wrathion disagreed, shifting back down into his humanoid shape. Anduin's eyes wandered up and down Wrathion's body. He wasn't dressed in anything particularly interesting so the gesture was a bit strange. "Anduin, what is on your mind?"

Anduin stepped closer to the other man. "I'm just thinking."

"About?"

"You." Anduin chuckled when Wrathion's ears turned red. "Sorry I was late."

"Not to worry." Wrathion replied, humans had such short lifespans that every second was important. To a dragon though they could sleep away milliena and hardly notice the difference. Waiting for Anduin to finish up with his affairs was nothing that needed apologizing for.

"May I ask you something?" Anduin breathed.

"Of course." 

"Why are you with me? I will only live another 80 years if I'm lucky. Less more likely. Is this just temporary to you? What are you thinking about this?"

"No, I want this to be permanent." Wrathion murmmered with a smile. Anduin's face turned into a scowl then.

"You will have the rest of eternity to mourn my death and you will not take another?"

"There isn't another I'd have." Wrathion reached up and stroked his thumbs under Anduin's eyes. "I only want you." 

Anduin blushed a bit but remained unconvinced. "Why? Why put yourself through that much pain?"

"Because I have a plan." Wrathion replied cheerfully.

"Of course you do." Anduin gave a grim chuckle. "What is your thought?"

"I will find a way to either extend your lifespan so we can be together until the end of time… or I will sacrifice my immortality so that I can enjoy life the way mortals do and we will never have to be apart."

Anduin made a strange noise. "Wrathion…" he threw his arms around the dragon and held him tightly.

"Are you… crying?" Wrathion asked when Anduin shuddered against him, Wrathion soothing him by running his fingers up and down Anduin's back.

"No…" Anduin lied. "It's just… I'm worried about you. You'll need to face N'zoth and…"

"I won't die. I promise you that."

"I don't know if you can make such promises." Anduin whispered. 

"Maybe not." Wrathion admitted. "If you want, I have a bloodgem you can have. So long as you hold it, we will be able to communicate, no matter how far apart we are." Wrathion felt around in his pocket and found the ruby, handing it to Anduin who ran his hands over the gem, the human nodded and slipped the gem into a pocket. "Though I think I'll be fine. But we have right now, that's all we can ask for. Let's just enjoy it together." Anduin settled after a moment, the night was peaceful, crisp air made the slight breeze chilly but not cold. Anduin's flowery scent flooded his nostrils, not enough to be overpowering but enough to remind him why he liked the human. He was sweet, gentle and beautiful, just like the flowers he always smelled like.

Anduin took a breath and pulled away from Wrathion. "Let's follow the lake around." Wrathion nodded and followed the larger man, letting the priest weave him through the currently empty buildings along the lake's edge.

King though the priest was, he started to perk up a bit and picked up his pace. His leg was still not fully functional even after all this time so he couldn't go very fast but it was still a happy canter. Normally one would never run on a bad leg unless they were in immediate danger.

Wrathion followed the king, enjoying the feel of the wind through his long hair. Sensing that Anduin was either not in pain from his leg or otherwise too preoccupied to care made the dragon happy. He never wanted Anduin to be hurting.

They reached the woods at the edge of town and Anduin slowed again. Finding a clearing by the water's edge and taking a seat inviting the dragon down with him.

Anduin lay back in the grass and when Wrathion tried to sit beside him was pulled up onto the king, similar to the previous night. "I've been doing some research." Anduin began once they were comfortable.

"On?" Wrathion quirked an eyebrow, Anduin seemed not out of it per say, but like he was thinking about something he was a bit embarrassed to admit. 

"Black Dragons." 

"Oh? What did you learn?" Wrathion blinked his surprise away, when had he had time for that? What had he studied? Wrathion hoped it wasn't what he thought it was.

Anduin's arms rested on Wrathion's shoulders, his hands stroked Wrathion's cheeks. "Your kin's cruelty to their own."

"They were cruel to everything, what's different?" Wrathion's heart began to beat wildly, it was exactly what he feared it was. 

"These were the ones they had to mate with. The ones they fought beside, and yet Neltharion's cruelly applied to them as well." Anduin tipped Wrathion's chin up and kissed his lover gently. 

Instantly, Wrathion’s body relaxed, damn Anduin and his ability to calm emotions without even calling the Light to him. When they separated Wrathion stayed in kissing range. “What are you getting at?” He whispered, not harshly, just curious. 

“I can imagine the concept of giving yourself to another is a terrifying thought. Deathwing had many consorts and only one lived, and she was molten from the inside out.” Anduin pulled away just a bit so he could cup Wrathion’s face in his hands.

“You aren’t my father.” Wrathion reasoned simply.

“I hope not.” Anduin smiled at him, “but I can imagine the thought is scary anyways.”

Wrathion couldn’t meet his eyes anymore. Yes, he was terrified, it was instinct, but instinct also wanted him to take a mate, and his heart wanted him to take Anduin as his mate.

Logically he knew Anduin wouldn’t hurt him if he had any choice in it. Though Neltharion’s fatality rate came not from the brutality of the actual mating, the female frequently fought back against that part. No it was the actual insemination that was the real danger, if the lava of the seed didn’t kill, the molten eggs later did. Anduin would have no control over either of those things, he couldn’t control his temperature or anything that might (if they could reproduce together) come as a result of their union.

“Wrathion,” Anduin gently, with the back of a knuckle guided Wrathion’s face back to look at him. “I know you want to have that intimacy at some point, just tell me how I can help.” Wrathion grunted, he hated how anxious he was about this, he had been so forward before but now that Anduin was bringing it up outside of teasing he was almost frozen in place. 

"You needn't do anything right now… I am content with you being who you are. I know you will never intend to hurt me." 

Anduin held his jaw a bit firmer. Not allowing Wrathion to flinch away from the intensity of his gaze. "I won't hurt you. Not ever."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit sexual content! Wrathion is a trans man and Anduin is a Cis man (in case you just skipped to here.)

Anduin woke up alone the next morning. Which was odd, given that he had fallen asleep with a very content Wrathion laying beside him.

The king felt something that felt like fear settle in the pit of his stomach. Like he was having a panic attack even though he had just woken up from a comfortable night's rest. Arno milled about at the closet of his chambers.

"Arno, will you clear my schedule for today?" _Something isn't right._ "I'm not feeling well."

Arno looked at him from the hanging clothes in the closet. "Of course, your highness. Do you need anything before I depart?"

Anduin shook his head. Anxiety gnawed at his belly, it was almost overwhelming how wrong just breathing felt. "I'll call someone if I need anything. Thank you."

Arno nodded and gathered the rest of his team and urged them out of Anduin's suite, leaving the human king alone. Anduin hurried to his wardrobe, upon which he had set the bloodgem gifted to him the night before. It pulsed gently as he reached up to snatch it.

His fingertips grazing the surface of the gem went unnoticed as his mind was filled with images so vivid he could almost see himself standing there.

Blackwing Descent.

Pain ripped through him, before he would have said the worst pain a mortal could feel before dying was that damn bell but this was worse. It ripped through his heart and his soul and picked him apart psychologically.

**_Let go._ **

_What?_

**I am not my father!**

_Wrathion!_

**Anduin?**

_**You are a lone warrior fighting against a force that made even the mighty Earth Warder seem meek. Who are you to fight me?** _

_Wrathion, hold on… you're going to be okay, just hold on._

_**He will abandon you.** _

Anduin could only see darkness right now but he saw a shadow that was an approximation of Wrathion's face look down, **how can I know you won't leave me when I need you most?**

_I love you! If there was one thing I could trade everything else in my life away for it would be you! I won't leave you. Not now, not ever._

The darkness broke, Anduin got the sensation of floating above the molten center of Blackwing Descent, which felt like it should be alarming, though it wasn't. "Enough! You will not break me, like you broke my father!" Wrathion's voice snarled, the rumble in his throat made him realize he was seeing the world as Wrathion.

Wrathiom's size grew and very quickly the connection became static, so complex and jumbled that it was excruciating to continue to hold the gem.

Anduin, back in Stormwind, shuffled through his wardrobe and selected a pair of gloves from it and took the gem into the palm of them, holding the gem close to his chest while not hurting himself. He wandered to the edge of his bed and sat, staring blankly at the wall.

That voice was the same creature he had been fighting for so long to keep under control and it had nearly killed Wrathion. "Light, keep him safe."

*  
Anduin wasn't sure when he had fallen asleep again, but he must've because the next thing he was aware of was a knocking on the door to his suite.

He grunted and wandered over, his leg ached from his rush to the bloodgem before. The priest threw open the door and stood face to face with Genn. "You're majesty," Genn bowed.  
"Someone wishes to speak with you and you alone."

"I told you, I need the day to myself Genn." Anduin rumbled sleepily, his head hurt.

"It's Wrathion."

Anduin perked up, part of him questioned why Genn would know Wrathion to be so important to Anduin but he didn't have time to mull over it right now.

"Lead on."

Genn led him to the medical ward of the palace and lying on the bed, surrounded by nurses and physicians, was a handsome figure with dark skin and black hair.

"Wrathion-" Anduin choked on his words, hurrying over as fast as his leg would allow.

"We can't stir him, he flew himself here and then collapsed." A nurse explained to him.

Anduin closed his eyes and knelt at the side of the table, taking Wrathion's hand in his own and beginning to channel his power.  
_Light, please, I need you to spare this man, he's fought hard to return the nobility to his name and does not deserve the fate of his ancestors._

A column of golden rays enveloped him and Wrathion as he continued his spell, the hand in his own twitched and curled slightly. "Anduin…" a gentle voice came from above him. The human looked up and saw hazy ruby eyes staring at him.

"Wrathion!" Anduin flung his arms around his dragon, holding him close. Wrathion purred gently as his consciousness returned. 

Genn hovered for a moment before dismissing himself, nodding to both Anduin and Wrathion as he went.

Anduin stayed with Wrathion for a long while as the nurses patched up any physical injuries that had made it past his healing.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Anduin asked gently when they got a moment alone.

"Not… not right now." Wrathion replied shakily.

"In your own time." Anduin touched his arm gently before going back to sitting on the edge of the bed with him. "Are you alright?"

Wrathion considered for a moment. "Thanks to you, but I could do with some sleep and being in my chambers."

Anduin nodded and motioned a nurse to come make sure that Wrathion was doing well enough to leave the medical wing of the palace. Once she gave the go ahead Anduin offered an arm for Wrathion to use to stabilize himself.

Wrathion clutched him, leaning heavily on his shoulder but keeping up with Anduin's limp without trouble. Just seeming to be using the support for his sanity.

They stopped in front of Wrathion's chamber door. "Are you alright if I leave you here for a while?" Anduin asks, "I'll come check in but-"

Wrathion shook his head, "I don't want to be alone." He murmmered. Anduin nodded and led him to the King's chambers.

Anduin nodded to Arno in the sitting room as he passed, Arno knew about the pairing so his presence was not forbidden if they were going to sleep for a while. Anduin sure could use it.

Wrathion squeezed Anduin's bicep. "Dismiss him." The dragon whispered.

Anduin was confused at first but then realized Wrathion did not trust Arno the way Anduin did and after N'zoth attacking the dragon the way he had, trust was invaluable.

"Arno, will you give us some time? Wrathion isn't feeling well." Anduin explained and thought he saw a knowing glint in the man's eye but neither commented and Arno just bowed and left the room.

Once Arno cleared out, the dragon’s lips were on him. Anduin was surprised, he was not expecting Wrathion to react to the stress romantically. Though he returned the gesture, letting his lips part as Wrathion's hands moved to caress and touch his arms. The second Anduin provided access Wrathion pressed his tongue inside Anduin's mouth and rolled them together.

His lips were soft and he tasted something like cherry without quite being cherry and Anduin wanted to melt into the kiss, it took no small amount of willpower to pull back, "what are you doing?" He breathed, tangling the fingers of one hand into Wrathion's hair to perhaps ground him.

"N'zoth made me realize something." Wrathion began breathlessly, "We don't have much time left until insanity closes in. I want you while I can still have you."

Anduin smiled gently, stroking his cheek with the back of a knuckle. "You know you already have my heart." He soothed.

"I want to have you carnally, my king." Wrathion stated firmly.

Anduin stared at him, he wasn't expecting Wrathion to come around on that point for some time yet, if ever, and Anduin had been content to wait. "Is that really a good idea? I mean, the Old God touched your mind, your soul, today. It seems unfair to jump in on urges that might not be yours."

"I. Want. You." Wrathion nearly growled, his voice was deeper then it had been, eyes blown wide.

Anduin kissed him again. "If you ever need me to stop…"

"I'll tell you." Wrathion promised, taking the front of Anduin's shirt and guiding him to the bed in the sleeping quarters of the suite.

Wrathion had made the comment that he had been surprised by his own chamber's extensive nature but Anduin’s was almost over the top. The bed was massive, surrounded by blue curtains, the fabric just thick enough to hide any movement from the inside if the curtains were drawn. With a playful tug, Wrathion pulled Anduin down onto the bed with him. Anduin guided Wrathion more to the center of the bed, drawing the curtains closed. “May I make you feel good?” Anduin whispered against his skin once his lips met Wrathion’s again. Wrathion hesitated, body tensing, Anduin knew that having the bigger man so close to him was causing a moment of anxiety for Wrathion, as anticipated. “If you ever want me to stop, you need only say so and I will.” The priest murmmered again, “no matter what’s going on.”

With a steadying sigh, Wrathion nodded and Anduin wasted no time, kissing him and nuzzling at him until he relaxed into the plush bed sheets.

Once Wrathion had relaxed in Anduin's hold and made himself comfortable, Anduin’s hands came up to explore. Gently tracing muscles in his neck, kisses following his questing fingers.

Anduin had seen Wrathion naked before, just as the dragon had seen the human but it had been accidental, in passing between showers and such. Now though, Wrathion hurriedly shredded his shirt and threw the scraps somewhere to the floor, seeming not to want the touch of the King to be interrupted by the garments.

Anduin chuckled to himself, the vibrations rumbling against Wrathion's skin. The king nipped playfully at the base of his shoulder before admiring the expanse of skin exposed to him. Following the curve of Wrathion's collar he kissed above a breast. Wrathion was gorgeous, his breasts small enough to fit into the palm of Anduin's hand but perky and thankfully,, perfectly sensitive. When Anduin's tongue grazed the stiff nipple Wrathion gave a tiny whimper. Anduin looked up and saw Wrathion biting his lip, trying to contain the noise.

"Make as much noise as you want my love, no one but me can hear you moan." 

Wrathion's cheeks turned a light shade of pink at the thought of doing something so embarrassing, in his mind at least, but when Anduin's mouth found its place again Wrathion gasped and then groaned when Anduin switched breasts.

Anduin didn't linger too long kissing the center of his lover's chest before stroking his hands along Wrathion's sides as he moved down. Wrathion gave a low whimper that was at just the right pitch to send a jolt through him. The static feeling of it all built in Anduin's lower stomach, nestled right against his hip bone, this was something he was familiar with, the desire. The overwhelming strength of the need to let it out, his body began to react as well, senses working overtime, his eyes he was sure were just slivers of blue around a pool of black, his ears attentive to any utterance Wrathion gave. Wrathion's spicy scent flooded his nose and he could taste Wrathion when he kissed any part of him. His hands grazed soft skin and even through the fabric of his trousers he felt Wrathion's thigh tense where Anduin's abdomen met him. 

"You okay?" Anduin murmmered.

"You're-" Wrathion swallowed. "Yeah, I'm just… trying to make my studying make sense with what's happening."

Anduin chuckled against him. "You've studied human mating rituals." It was almost a question.

"Quite extensively." Wrathion admitted. "I was never sure how to-" Anduin slowly rolled his hips against Wrathion and Wrathion's sentence was cut off by a questioning noise. "Is that-" Wrathion went quiet for a moment. "May I-?"

"Please do." Anduin replied, rolling onto his back and stretching out, setting an arm behind his head to watch as Wrathion debated his next move.

*

Wrathion began much the way Anduin had with his own body, kissing at the exposed skin, and pulling gently at the shirt covering his chest.

Once Anduin helped remove the expensive garment Wrathion admired the way his king's body looked under all those layers, some for protection and others for decoration, but now he lay half-bare, his eyes lidded and a lazy smile plastered across his lips.

"What is it?" Wrathion breathed, he wasn't sure why Anduin looked so happy when Wrathion hadn't even done anything yet.

"I love you." The king answered, "and I love that you feel you can expose yourself around me." 

"I see." Wrathion replied, slowly at first. "I love you too." He struggled with the words, words he never thought he would hear spoken to him or hear himself say. They shattered some barrier inside him, made a warmth flood into his chest he had never felt before.

Love.

Anduin loved him.

The human in question watched carefully as Wrathion began to work his claws underneath Anduin's waistband. Anduin shifted slightly so he could use a hand to undo the belt buckle and the buttons of the pants beneath. Allowing them to give way beneath his skilled fingers.

Wrathion murmmered his thanks, hands finding the last, soft layer of cloth that separated him from bare skin. He was careful as he removed the human's small clothes, and the pants, entirely. He was a little stunned by what he found. Of course he knew what to expect, his reading had given him that much but to see Anduin's fully bared body was a treasure Wrathion knew he wouldn't have to share with anyone else. Not in this way at least.

The human was toned, muscles rippling beneath his skin with each breath. He was mostly hairless, save a small trail of gold that started beneath his naval. Scars littered his chest and thighs and Wrathion recalled some being from the bell, yet others were newer.

There was, of course, lower then that, what he had been both anxious and apprehensive about seeing. Anduin's… Wrathion wasn't sure what best word to use for it. Mostly because there was the technical term, and then there was the slang.

In any case, his length seemed to be half hard already, and Wrathion was both intimidated and amused, he looked… large, especially to someone who had never even seen a penis before. Not the real thing anyways, he had seen diagrams and whatever other visuals provided in his texts but given he lacked one himself it was daunting to see one. It looked like there was no way Anduin could fit his manhood in…. Anything really, if it was truly only half-hard.

He was getting nervous about this again, the longer he watched Anduin's cock swell. His hand, in his curious anxiety crept down and wrapped around it without Wrathion having to tell them to.

It was warm, not enough to burn, just warm as it pulsed in Wrathion's hand. Anduin repressed a pleased sigh as Wrathion held him. "Be gentle." Anduin instructed as he relaxed, "it's sensitive." 

Wrathion nodded and gently began to let his fingers explore their new prize. The head was hidden under a sheathe of skin that was half retracted and revealed more of the tip the more Wrathion stroked him. The tip itself was wide and the slit had a bead of liquid forming at it. Pre-cum, Wrathion figured. The shaft was thick but not enough for him to struggle to hold in one hand and as for length, Anduin was well endowed no doubt there.

Despite his apprehension, Wrathion had to admit, Anduin's cock was gorgeous and the warm pulse in his hand was something that seemed to resonate with a similar pulse between his own thighs.

*

Anduin had closed his eyes while his lover explored but opened them again when he hesitated. "You alright?" He asked, not for the first time, but he couldn't be over cautious he supposed.

Wrathion didn't reply just lowered himself a bit and Anduin's question turned into a low sigh as Wrathion's tongue met the base of his member. Wrathion licked an experimental stripe up Anduin's length, gently taking the head into his mouth and flicking his tongue over the slit. Anduin, out of habit, almost ignored his own instructions in an attempt to keep quiet but a moan left him before he had any say in the matter. Anduin forced his hips to stay still as Wrathion began to take more of the human's length into his mouth. Bobbing his head slowly, rhythmically. Anduin felt himself coming undone every time Wrathion's warm but not hot mouth swallowed more of him down.

Anduin knew he wasn't going to last long the first time someone else put their hands on him this way but getting his cock sucked by _Wrathion_ of all people was so much more arousing then it just being anyone. The sight of a strand of Wrathion's hair plastered to the side of his handsome face was so incredibly sexy, what little stamina he had was drained quickly. "Wrathion…. I'm going to-"

Anduin didn't get a chance to finish his sentence because Wrathion gave a mischievous grin and swallowed him all the way down in that instant and Anduin moaned shamelessly as the warmth of Wrathion's throat swallowed around each pulse of Anduin's orgasm.

Wrathion pulled away once the final wave crashed over Anduin, licking his lips as though just finishing the highlight of a meal.

Anduin smiled and sat up, urging Wrathion to lay back into the bed. Anduin pressed a gentle kiss to Wrathion lips, a soft sigh escaped Wrathion as their tongues rolled together a bit more frantically, Anduin could taste himself on Wrathion but that only made his cock throb again with want. Already Anduin was beginning to harden again at the thought he might have Wrathion tonight. Well have as much of him as Wrathion was willing to give.

Still he controlled himself, kissing down Wrathion's torso.When he reached Wrathion's belly, just underneath his naval, he stopped and looked up at the dragon, whose eyes, while pupiless, were still glowing brightly and blown wide. "May I… see you?"

Wrathion nodded with a steadying sigh and Anduin hesitated, not sure if his sigh was borne of reluctance or nerves and wanting to confirm. In answer, Wrathion kicked the garments off, leaving him bare before Anduin.

Anduin felt his heart skip a few beats and felt his cock throb. Wrathion was beautiful and perfect and wonderful to behold. He felt his eyes soften as Wrathion fidgeted under the intensity of Anduin's gaze. "Can I touch-"

Wrathion nodded again, spreading his legs apart just wide enough to allow Anduin access. "Oh… gorgeous." Anduin breathed as he touched along Wrathion's calf, then his thighs, then below his naval, and finally, allowing a finger to tease the slick folds he found between Wrathion's legs.

Anduin dipped his head down to gently run his tongue against Wrathion's slick and he heard Wrathion moan. Anduin taking this as a good sign and continues the gentle, exploring movements of his tongue and fingers listening to Wrathion's chorus of cries and determining what felt good based on that. He found Wrathion rather enjoyed his tongue teasing his clit and Anduin went to focus on that when he paused. "Are fingers inside okay?"

It took Wrathion a moment to catch his breath. He reached down and slipped two fingers into himself and Anduin took no small pleasure at the wet slide of Wrathion pleasuring himself. It was only a moment before Wrathion withdrew his fingers and nodded. His breaths ragged and Anduin shuddered pleasantly at the thought of being inside Wrathion.

Anduin purred, before leaning in and taking Wrathion's clit in his mouth. Wrathion whined and dropped his head back into the sheets from where he had been watching the human. Anduin lined up a finger to Wrathion's wet opening and gently pushed just it inside.

Anduin's shoulders were not broad like his ancestors and his form was sleek and slender, even his hands felt small most of the time but when his finger slipped into Wrathion he felt like the digit was so much thicker than it actually was. "Oh! oh…." Wrathion moaned and ground Anduin deeper inside, allowing his finger to explore and bucking into the lazy rhythm of Anduin's mouth.

Anduin waited until Wrathion got used to the intrusion before introducing a second finger, then a third, and by the time he pushed that past the ring of muscle Wrathion tensed, his nails digging into Anduin's shoulders.

Anduin hummed pleasantly, Wrathion was very, very close. Anduin decided to let his lover have his climax. The tip of his tongue and the pad of a finger finding the sensitive places and Wrathion hissed in a surprised pleasure as orgasm hit him. Once the tremors passed Anduin pulled away and licked his lips. Wrathion tasted very much like how Anduin expected him to, sweet with just a hint of spice, weird for a human but probably normal for a dragon.

Wrathion shuddered as Anduin drew his tongue over his lips to clear Wrathion's release and he looked up to see Wrathion gazing back.

"Feel good?" Anduin asked, creeping up so he could lay beside his lover, wrapping an arm around his stomach and allowing Wrathion to roll so his face tucked into Anduin's neck. "Oh… that was wonderful." Wrathion rumbled after a moment. His eyes had closed and he was purring. 

"Are you satisfied?" Anduin continued. He was happy to deal with his now full erection on his own if Wrathion was done. He had plenty of new material now anyway, the dragon looked sleepy so he figured he'd slip away unless Wrathion wanted his attention.

Wrathion smiled at the inquiry. "I want you." Wrathion began, allowing his eyes to open, "but I'm… not sure you'll be able to fit." Anduin was taken aback by the statement. "I'm not that big!" He grunted, both amused because Wrathion thought him to be that much, (he had always considered himself average) and confused as to how Wrathion thought they wouldn't be able to make it work, or find other ways to get off if it didn't.

"Maybe not to you, but I've never even seen one."

"I suppose, but I don't anticipate that kind of problem. It'll be tight the first few times but not painful or undoable." Anduin kissed his lover. "It might ache a bit at first and if it does I can help and it'll be momentary." 

Wrathion considered before he nodded. "How do you want me?" Wrathion breathed.

"What would a dragon do?" Anduin knew that dragons were not gentle, but he did know the positioning might be more comfortable because he was built like a dragon, and human positions might be awkward.

Wrathion pulled away so he could situate. Anduin wasn't sure what he was expecting but thankfully, the way Wrathion was propped with his hips up in the air while his chest and head rested on the bedsheets was also a human position.

Anduin crept over and sat up so he could spread Wrathion's firm cheeks apart. "Light, you are perfect." Anduin breathed as he reared up enough to slide his cock between Wrathion's legs, not penetrating yet, just rubbing against him.

Wrathion gasped as the head of Anduin's cock rubbed past his clit before he reached back, gently taking a hold of the human's length and positioning the head at his entrance, urging him inside.

Anduin rolled his hips just a tiny bit and the tip breeched with a startled gasp from Wrathion at the sudden stretch, but he fucked backwards making Anduin groan loudly. Even with just this tiny bit inside the warmth, the tight grip around his girth, was so much better than he had imagined for so many lonely nights. Though the feeling of tight, wet heat enveloping him was accented by Wrathion's cry. It wasn't a pained noise, quite the opposite. It's much like the noise signaling Wrathion's orgasm before. Surprised because of how good it felt perhaps. Though Wrathion did not orgasm again, just reacted similarly.

"That hurt?" Anduin asked anyway, no sense being reckless.

"No just, deeper. Please!"

Anduin complied and slid inside until he was hilted all the way. The dragon moaned beneath him and adjusted, allowing his body to relax, before he commanded Anduin to move.

*

Wrathion's body felt like it was on fire. Everything felt like it was overloaded and most of his senses were blurred out for the time being.

Anduin, while being large, was not hurting in the slightest. Even the throb of his length inside didn't hurt just felt nice. Each gentle thrust lit up Wrathion's nerves from the inside and it was quickly becoming so much to try and remain quiet and dignified through.

Once Anduin began to move, Wrathion's senses began to return, and he could hear a string of curses falling from the priest's lips. More then Wrathion remembered hearing from him ever before. The feeling of the head sliding in and out of him, the press of their skin together, the sweat that coated their bodies, and the feeling of how stretched open he was was exquisite. The scent of sex and Anduin flooded him and the feeling of hands on his hips, guiding him as Anduin thrust all became clear.

While Wrathion had been the instigator, he, at first, tried to stay quiet and calm through the experience, but was quickly washed away in its current. Situating himself more firmly on the bed and propping himself up higher and moaning like a common whore, existing only to be used by the king of Stormwind. Though he knew he was more than that, he knew the human on top of him loved him, but part of him was ashamed that he arched into the penetration, that he wanted to be filled over and over again. 

"Fuck, _Anduin!_ " Wrathion whined, he's close again, it seems strange to him briefly that this was not going to last long, for either of them but it feels too good to not allow it. Anduin apparently thinks otherwise because he stopped suddenly, a low growl boiling in his throat. 

Wrathion whimpers when Anduin doesn't continue immediately. "Why'd you stop?" Wrathion manages after his head clears enough to speak.

"Say my name again and this is going to be over before it begins." Anduin warns.

"I don't need you to last long this first time. We have until tomorrow. Just please… keep moving, you feel wonderful." 

"You know that if this is over you might end up-"

"I know."

Anduin grunts, pulling out and guiding Wrathion to roll onto his back. "I want to watch you while I claim you." Anduin explains. Wrathion's heart leaps at the terminology. To be claimed by the human when so many others would kill for the chance was incredibly arousing to him. 

Anduin firmly grips Wrathion's legs and wraps them around Anduin's waist, slipping back inside, the second entry was different than the first, if only because Anduin felt thicker the second time. "You like that?" Wrathion purrs. "The thought of filling me up?" Anduin growls possessively and nips Wrathion's shoulder. His pace is quick, rough and harsh as he grabs Wrathion's hip in one hand as he rams him backwards onto his cock in time with his thrusts, his other hand winds down between them and begins to rub at Wrathion's clit.

Wrathion's cries become louder, wailing with pleasure. "Anduin, Anduin, _Anduin, my king!_ "

That's enough to send Anduin over the edge. "Wrathion!" Anduin snarls and the nip becomes a bite as one powerful thrust is given and Wrathion can feel Anduin's cock against the deepest places inside and throbbing as the human came. Wrathion screamed as the final thrust sent his eyes rolling back into his head and he saw stars.

Once they came down from the high, Anduin let go of Wrathion's shoulder and with a small flash of Light, the mark faded but they stayed joined for some time. Anduin, when he was ready, gave a soft grunt as he pulled out, Wrathion felt a gush as the thickness inside left and the human lay beside him. Wrathion settled next to him and they slept side-by-side, happy and content despite how poorly the day had begun.


	12. Chapter 12

Wrathion wasn't sure how many times he and Anduin went at it that night but any sleep they got was segmented by the excitement and the lust and the wonderful feeling of another's body against them, the feeling of skin against skin and the feeling of giving oneself over wholly to another person for the first time, kept them from sleeping for more than an hour or two at a time.

The next morning though, Wrathion woke to shining blue eyes. Wrathion thought about masking his smile but decided not to bother. "Hello handsome." Wrathion said, opening his eyes completely.

Anduin beamed at him, "hello." He purred, reaching out and bringing Wrathion to his chest, nuzzling into him with a huge purr that shook both their bodies.

"You're in a good mood." Wrathion stated cheerfully.

"I woke up naked next to the man I love, hardly shocking."

Wrathion chuckled. "I suppose." He kissed Anduin lazily. The priest radiated such warmth and, as he had said, love.

It was contagious. 

He looked so happy.

 _The old one might wipe his smile from Azeroth forever._ Wrathion thought grimly, wrapping his arms around Anduin's neck and kissing him again as the human went to pull away. "I love you too, Anduin my dear." Anduin gave him a wide grin.

"This could be the rest of our lives. I could wake up with you by my side for the rest of my life." Anduin said but then his mood seemed to darken for a moment.

"But…?" Wrathion asked, Anduin's mood swing implied he was thinking something.

"I need an heir. I know I can't keep things the way they are, I know you don't want to share but-"

"I'll do it." Wrathion interjected. Anduin stared at him for a long moment. "When the time comes, when we are ready to have a clutch, I will carry it for you."

Anduin made a choked noise. "Wrathion. You don't have to-"

"If the baby has even a fraction of your smile it will have been worth it."

Anduin's smile returned then, just a tiny bit and Anduin threw his arms around his lover. "Not today… but maybe someday." Anduin agreed, "let's fight N'zoth first."

"As soon as the champions are ready, we take the fight to Ny'alotha."

"Promise me you won't take N'zoth on yourself."

"I must. To truly free myself of my family's curse I have to defeat him."

"You'll go mad!"

"I have a plan." Wrathion soothed. "But I will need your help."

"Anything so long as you come home."

They lay together, discussing, Anduin casting his magic and Wrathion opening his mind to him. When they were finished, Wrathion felt… different. The horns hidden in his curls were gone.

He hurried over to a mirror and… his eyes were no longer the shining rubies they were. Just beautiful dark brown orbs gazing back at him, his nails were no longer claws, but true nails, and had lost their coloring now more of a transparent color, his ears were no longer pointed, just curved softly.

"It worked." Wrathion murmmered.

"Promise me you won't do that unless you have no other choice."

"I won't." Wrathion assured him, turning to the priest. "Thank you."

"Come home."


	13. Chapter 13

The day had come. The champions were ready to venture into Ny'alotha. Wrathion was nowhere to be found, he had been absent for about 2 weeks prior but the champions were getting impatient. 

So Anduin, being the King of more than half of the champions, had agreed (somewhat reluctantly) to lead the charge. So to speak. 

He stood in front of a strange monolith in Uldum, overlooking the dam. He had not stepped into the transporter to the realm of insanity, not yet. He took one last moment to scan the skies for any sign of Wrathion, but found none. 

With a sigh he stepped into the abyss.

Suddenly, Anduin was standing on a platform in the middle of the night sky… but he could see Azeroth as though he was a god looking down on it.

A voice, N'zoth's voice, spoke in his head but it faded out as Anduin's eyes focused on the sight before him. Wrathion.

Anduin's mouth dried. Something was wrong, Wrathion's wicked smile gave that away if nothing else about the situation did. He tried to reach out to the man he loved with his mind and was met with backlash. 

It was almost like static, but as he searched for a soul, Wrathion's soul. He found only darkness.

"What do we do?" A druid came up to Anduin, he took the shape of a bear currently and flicked his stubby tail. Anduin's eyes moved back to Wrathion, who's horns were back and longer than before, and eyes rubies again. A gorgeous look but somewhat unsettling now that Anduin adjusted to the brown color they had been for the last weeks. Then the man snarled and transformed into his dragon form, which also was shockingly different. Wrathion's ruby eyes glared down at them from an obsidian scale covered body with an underbelly made of magma, as though internal organs mattered not. 

Anduin gazed at his beloved, who met his eyes blankly. "That… that is not my love." Anduin growled. "Either that is a figment of our imaginations or there is nothing left of Wrathion to save. Put it down." The bear nodded solemnly and padded back to the group, beginning to discuss strategies with them. 

Uncomfortable minutes passed and then, the bear and his companions charged. Anduin couldn't watch. He heard the pained screeches of a dragon, the heavy thud of scales being punctured through, saw the champions come flying to the edges of the platform upon occasion from a tail attack. He smelled blood and soot, tasted adrenaline and hate and he couldn't bear it. 

But there was no way out. 

Finally. Finally. There was a scream. Anduin turned to look and the dragon… lay bleeding to death on the floor. Anduin choked on a sob and made his way over, he didn't care if the dragon was still a threat at that moment. "I told you to come home… I'm sorry I failed you."

"I have learned it doesn't take much for my friends to believe I betrayed them." Wrathion's voice said. Anduin looked up to the body again and recoiled back from it. It was an indescribable mass of tentacles and flesh and eyes. Probably one that made an illusion of Wrathion. Then where'd the voice come from? 

Anduin turned around and saw a tall dark skinned man with dark brown eyes gazing at him, eyes perhaps a bit hurt. "Wrathion!" Anduin didn't mean to exclaim as loud as he did. He threw his arms around the man holding him close. "I'm sorry, I was so scared you had fallen-" 

Wrathion stroked his hair soothingly. Not seeming to mind Anduin putting their relationship on display. "I promised I wouldn't." He murmmered gently.

"I can't bear the thought." Anduin continued, reaching out to Wrathion's mind, the other's consciousness joined his and the man provided some very in detailed memories of very private moments that N'zoth would not know unless he had been there. This was his Wrathion.

When they separated from the joined thoughts, Anduin continued to cling to him. "I must find the champions," Wrathion said after a while. "Go to where it is safe."

"But-"

"I will return to you, my love. I swear it."


	14. Fury of N'zoth

Wrathion assisted the adventures as much as he was able. It was difficult, each battle became more taxing, not surprising given N'zoth fighting against the invasion. More and more of the champion's bodies hit the floor of the Waking City and did not stir again.

Yet somehow the group had made it.

Between Wrathion with his dagger handiwork and the adventure's aggression to N'zoth's fury given form, they had punctunred the outer husk of the Old God.

Now, now they were in N'zoth's heart. The weird-looking mass of flesh with too many eyes looking in all directions stood before what was left of the champions. Wrathion was trying desperately to obey Anduin's instructions to not engage N'zoth unless he had to but there were only half a dozen of the mortals left and Wrathion was terrified it wouldn't be enough. They only had one chance at this. One chance or the world was lost.

To the champion's credit, they had been putting up a good fight, only losing four of their starting number in the battle that had raged for hours and hours but they were faltering. The bear that led the band roared in pain though Wrathion could not see him.

Then there was quiet.

**_Your champions have failed, whelp, your world is mind._ **

"Not yet." Wrathion snarled, he forced his form to enlarge a collum of fire erupting from his mouth he transformed. Burning a large enough entrance into the madness for his reptilian body to slither into.

_**You think to stand where your father could not?** _

Wrathion's toothy mouth gave an approximation of a grin. "I'll die trying." He replied. Pushing off the floor he opened his wings and gazed down at the battlefield. N'zoth was correct, most of the surviving champions were thralls to the Old God. Wrathion's heart ached for them, they had sacrificed everything and Wrathion wasn't entirely sure he could avenge them. He already felt madness plucking at his thoughts. Any insecurities becoming weapons for N'zoth.

He hissed to himself and with a practiced train of thought, he gave a single scale up to the insanity, hoping the life essence in it would be enough to hold it at bay long enough to think. Instead of falling off his hide like he had expected the scale to, it crystallized against his body, a rainbow crystal that began to spread its coloring along his hide.

Despite the panicked realization of how little time he had before insanity took him he forced himself to think. He dived down to the bear-druid who was struggling to stay standing. He looked to the roof of the chamber they were in when the wind changed thankfully and saw Wrathion. Transforming himself into his true humaniod form and taking a necklace from around his throat and throwing it at him with all his might. With a front paw and a dive off to the side Wrathion caught the necklace and clutched it tightly. "Magni, start the weapon!" Wrathion snarled and took off again letting forth another column of flame against the Old God and the seemingly endless number of tentacles surrounding him.

"But the champions-" Magni's voice complained.

"Are you choosing them over Azeroth?" Wrathion growled. His vision began to gloss over, as the crystals fossilized his body. Wrathion froze midair, focusing the last of his strength into separating himself from his body.

He screamed in agony, it was like he was ripping off his arm. Thankfully, his movement returned and he, in his humanoid form was falling, he dropped onto the floor, looping the heart around his neck. The form of the dragon came crashing to the floor and shattered into a million pieces of glass. "Lad, I need a mortal to channel the weapon through!"

"The dragon just died Magni, use me!" Wrathion snapped back.

"Then how are you alive-"

"Long story. Just do it!"

There was a beam of blue that began to channel into him and energy powered through him, Wrathion beginning to control it and aiming the energy at the Old God.

Wrathion's world went dark.


	15. Respite

Anduin had been in council when the news came.

Everything else was put on hold after that, much to Velen's amusement and Genn's annoyance.

The king sprinted a half a mile into the forest of Elwynn Forest to where they had found it. A pile of shattered glass around an unrecognizable body. Not one of the champions, or Wrathion, had come back in more than two months and Anduin had been borderline psychotic, he had not slept, instead, functioning on adrenaline the entire time. 

Now though it was over. Anduin made it to the forest floor where the glass was kneeling beside the person, ignoring the screaming of his body as he examined the mass of clothing.

Velen approached much slower. "Why can't I feel his life-" Anduin didn't want to say it, it felt too final.

Velen kneeled beside the mass, "he's alive." Velen begins, "but he's no longer a dragon, try looking for a mortal."

Anduin's heart soared at the news but he paused and was surprised when he got two sources of life, neither of which belonging to Velen, Anduin, Shaw, Flynn, or Genn. All of whom came up quietly. "There's two." Anduin mummers.

Shaw approaches, purposefully making noise as he got within range to see Wrathion himself. "It's time to tell your kingdom." He said.

Anduin faces him, quirking an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" He decided to wait before reacting, maybe he meant to report the death of N'zoth?

Genn, in his wolfish form, approaches. "We know, Anduin. Everyone in the keep knows at this point."

"Knows... what?" Anduin didn't like the way they were looking at him, it felt like there were hunters finally cornering their quarry.

"Will you guys back off?" Flynn called, "just because we know doesn't mean we need to put his business on display." The red-haired man says as he jogged from the horses to the rest of the group. "What I think they're trying to say, is that one night after Wrathion woke up, you guys weren't exactly subtle." Anduin felt his face burn at the realization that someone had probably seen Anduin bring Wrathion to his chambers if they heard nothing else. "And that's fine, it's your business." Flynn continued. "But I think Velen is trying to tell you Wrathion's going to start giving you two away soon, and that you might want to tell everyone now."

"Start showing? We've kept it behind closed doors so far why would that change?"

Shaw sighed. "Wrathion was born female, wasn't he?"

Anduin stared at him blankly. "Yes... why?"

"Think about it." Flynn rolled his eyes. "Why would he show two life signs?"

Anduin's heart dropped as he realized. "Oh Light, he went and fought N'zoth while- Light, how did I not notice-"

"He would have only been a few weeks when you saw him last. It's hard to tell that early." Velen explained gently.

Anduin felt a flood of emotion but held it back, not here, not now, not in this company. These people had seen him weak and emotional too much recently, they did not need another. "How do we wake him?" Anduin tried to concentrate on the problem at hand.

"He'll be fine." Velen assured him, "He just needs to rest, probably with you, since you should start preparing to tell your kingdom you are spoken for."


	16. The End?

Wrathion woke in Anduin's chambers. He wondered if the whole concept of N'zoth had just been a nightmare and that the pair had never split, Anduin had taken Wrathion home with him from Pandaria, maybe he was still a prince, he might still have a chance to fix his mistake-

"Hey, love." Anduin's voice sounded from somewhere nearby. "It's been three months and four days since we brought you home. We can't find a way to wake you but you are breathing and Kalecgos had a way to magically make sure you have food and water... In any case, the kingdom took the news well, we're just waiting for you to wake up and then... well I promised you a wedding didn't I?"

Something shifted beside Wrathion, at the same time he felt his stomach flutter strangely. Anduin paused his words for some time. A gentle hand rested on his belly, "I know little one, but you'll be able to meet him soon... I hope."

The hand went to pull away but Wrathion grabbed it without having to think about it. Forcing his eyes to open, everything felt so foggy, his eyes felt like they were out of focus and it felt like his ears were full of water. But he could see Anduin, and he was beaming.

"Wrathion!" The man purred, softer than normal, or maybe it was Wrathion's ears? "You feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I'm-" his voice cracked, badly. Confused he reached up to his throat to check for swelling, he found none but fond something else weird. No beard. "What the-" He tried to sit up but was eased back down by Anduin.

"It's okay, let me explain." The man whispered gently. Wrathion stared at him expectantly. "When you sacrificed your true form, it reverted you to your human form, but because the magic of the transformation was gone, some of the masculine features didn't make the change."

"How am I supposed to redo that then? If I can't alter most of my body anymore?" Wrathion's voice was at an annoying pitch. 

"Well, one of my physicians said he would help once... once."

"Once what?"

Anduin swallowed. "Once you give birth."

Wrathion gawked at him. "You're joking."

"Am I supposed to be?" Anduin met his gaze calmly.

"How? I was a dragon the time we-"

"Velen thinks that the morning when we made you a human, the dragon just became a shell, so your body was able to accept my uh-"

"Because it can live for days, got it."

"That's what we think happened."

"Well damn."

Anduin shrugged, "you came home, and killed N'zoth. I'm happy with this outcome."

"Your people-"

"Know I lent my heart to a truly noble creature that sacrificed their godliness to be with the one he loved. They accept us together well, especially since they're getting an heir."

Wrathion managed a smile. "I did say I would only have you. When's the ceremony?"

Anduin chuckled. "I'll start preparations tomorrow. For now, I want to spend time with my family."

***

The wedding was glorious, despite Wrathion having started to gain weight by then, though he wasn't too upset. Anduin even thought he saw Varian at the ceremony, the warrior looked pleased. The surviving champions attended, they had been freed of N'zoth's control when the Old One died. Life was good at that moment.

Until the sky split open.


End file.
